


The Path to Home

by flightinflame



Series: Chances and Choices (And Being Ourselves) [3]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alpha Charles Xavier, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Autistic David Haller, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Domestic Fluff, Family Reunions, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Omega Erik Lehnsherr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame
Summary: Erik and Charles are happy together, their marriage gone from a simple arrangement to relationship filled with love. Their children are thriving, and the school Charles has dreamed of is finally running.Erik works to reconnect with his family, and make the most of his freedom. Meanwhile Charles comes to terms with his own past, and plans what he wants from his future.
Relationships: Armando Muñoz/Alex Summers, Azazel (X-Men)/Janos Quested, David Haller & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Logan (X-Men)/Hank McCoy, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nina Gurzsky & Erik Lehnsherr
Series: Chances and Choices (And Being Ourselves) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750549
Comments: 164
Kudos: 166





	1. Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> So happy to be posting in this universe again! Thank you so much to Midrashic for betaing, and Lavenderlotion for helping with the summary

Erik stared down at the letter he had received a couple of days ago, feeling a little sick. He would have been lying if he claimed he wasn't nervous at the thought of meeting Magda. There had been a time when she had been his friend, and he had planned to marry her, to carry her children and live his life at her side. If things had worked out differently - he would have been married to her now.

Instead, his life had taken a very different path. It wasn't Magda he was wed to - it was Charles. Charles who he loved with his entire being, even if it hadn't started out that way. Charles who he had married to keep their children safe, and who he had fallen in love with.

He had no regrets about the path he had taken, not now. He was sitting in his favourite spot, the window seat in Charles's office, as his husband tried to piece together a curriculum for the handful of students they had at the school so far. Most of the students were the omegas that had been rescued when Charles had closed down the Hellfire, a brothel run by the late Sebastian Shaw, the man who had abducted Erik and taken him from the life he had planned. A few other children were going to study at the school soon, but they hadn't yet arrived, so for now the students were just this small group.

Looking up, Erik could see the children playing in the garden, Nina and Sean racing around while Jimmy and David watched from a safe distance, David's assistance dog Perdita at his side. Erik had raised Nina alone for the first six years of her life, fleeing from the alpha Shaw had sold him to. He'd tried to give her everything that she could need, but it was good not to have to worry about whether she would have food that night, to know she had somewhere safe to sleep.

Charles's hand reached out to grip his own, Charles gently running his thumb across the back of Erik's hand. "I can feel you worrying about tomorrow."

"I don't know how to tell her," Erik explained, guilt heavy in his mind. Shaw had killed his father, and for a long time he had believed his mother had died at the same time. Knowing now that wasn't true, that his mother was out there somewhere and he couldn't find her, made him worry. So too though did the thought of meeting his mother again. More than a decade had passed since his abduction, and he couldn't be sure that he would be someone that she would wish to know. He was afraid she'd be ashamed, or she'd blame him for his father's death, tell him that he should have done better.

Charles tugged his arm gently, guiding Erik into his lap, and letting Erik curl up there. He pressed gentle kisses to Erik's face until Erik pulled back a little with a mock-glare.

"She's going to love you, Erik." Charles sounded utterly convinced, sincerity bleeding through their mental link. "You and Nina both. Everything you've shown me about your mother, she would never turn away from you. And you have done so well... you protected your daughter, brought her up to be good... I promise you, she's going to be so happy to see you."

Erik sighed, but leaned in for a kiss.

"We have to find her first." 

"I know. I'm going to keep looking, I promise. We're going to get a message to her somehow..." Charles gazed up at him, and Erik nodded. Wherever his mother had ended up after being put into witness protection, they would find a way to track her down. He could almost remember how her perfume had smelled. He wanted to hold her again. He took a deep breath, cleared his throat and forced a smile.

"You're going to be there tomorrow, aren't you?"

"Of course." Charles squeezed his hand. "Nowhere on earth I'd rather be than beside you."

"What if Magda..." Erik began, then fell quiet. There was too much for him to easily put his fears into words, his concern that he'd be seen as a failure, that she would hate him for leaving or pity him. That she would still be single and blame him for that. She had told him she had something important to tell him, but that she had to tell him face to face. Every possible thing he could imagine was frightening.

Charles squeezed his hand. "I'll be there beside you."

Erik nodded, pressing a gentle kiss to Charles’s cheek. “We’ll both be there. We can do it.” Erik was sure Charles could feel his fear, but Charles didn’t say that, just held him closer, just reassuring him until he felt calm enough to nod. 

“Do we take the children?” Erik asked, not quite sure what the acceptable etiquette was for meeting the woman you had once been expected to marry.

“I think just us, this time. Unless you want otherwise?” Charles queried, seeming to register after a moment the sheer relief Erik felt at that response.  
He smiled at Charles. “I am sure Nina would love her, I just-”

“This should be for you, that’s okay.” Charles reassured, and Erik let out a breath he’d never realised he was holding. 

“Alright. Well, talk me through what you’ve got planned for the school.”

***

They'd agreed to meet at a cafe. It was easier than inviting strangers into the mansion, and prevented David being exposed to potential strong emotions. Erik hesitated, trying to pick out an outfit, knowing it didn't really matter, but finding it easier to focus on that than on anything else about the meeting.

Charles wheeled up beside him, leaning over to rest his head against Erik's hip.

"You look amazing. And she's not going to..." Charles paused, and sighed softly, shaking his head. "I can't tell you it's all going to be okay. But I can tell you it won't change how I feel, or how the kids feel. I know this is important to you. But I'll be there. And if it doesn't work out, it'll be okay, one day."

Erik shook his head fondly, leaning in for a kiss. "I don't deserve you."

"You deserve far better," Charles smiled. "Come on, help me work out what to wear as well - she knows you. I'm the one who has to worry about a first impression." He said it so happily, so simply, that it chased away some of Erik's fear. He had known Magda when they were both children. He knew she was a good person. He could get through this. It had been a long time since unknown alphas made him flinch in fear. 

He still gripped Charles's hand a little too tight when they approached the cafe, looking ahead at the people within, searching out someone he'd last seen over a decade before.

She was standing near the door, a bright smile on her face, the necklace he had made her once when he was bored at her throat. She was beautiful, always had been, and although Erik didn't find himself attracted to women he could still recognise how gorgeous she was.

"Erik!" She shouted, hurrying towards him, and then stopping just in front, shifting her weight awkwardly from foot to foot as she glanced down at Charles. Charles looked up at her curiously, and then she stuck out her hand to Charles - to greet Erik first would have come off as an insult. 

He took her hand and shook it, then smiled a little coldly. "Erik is my husband, not my property."

Magda opened her mouth to argue, then stayed quiet. The look on Charles's face implied he had still heard what she had thought, but he grinned up at her and carried on. "I'm here today to give Erik moral support, nothing else."

Before any more comments could be exchanged, Erik stepped forwards, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling close. She hugged him tightly, shorter than him as she had been when they were teenagers, but holding him tightly.

"It's... so good to see you. I tried... I'm a nurse now. I help people." She pulled away a little, holding his hands for a moment. "I... I thought you'd died."

Erik tried to be brave, glancing over towards Charles. "I assume you saw about the Hellfire Club on the news. I was a prisoner there for a while, until I escaped. Charles and I are working to keep other mutants safe from places like that."

Magda hesitated, a look of guilt crossing over her face, but she nodded. He could see Charles tense for a moment, before he paused. _Erik, I'd like to just wait outside for a minute or two. I'll be there in a moment if you call for me, but.. I think you should go in on your own._

Erik squared his shoulders, taking a step forwards, reminding himself he could do this. Magda hesitated, licking her lips, more nervous now than he remembered her being. 

"I found out, eventually, that you had been at that... awful place. But I was told you'd died. I never told your mother. There was no point, not after she'd already been hurt so much, but..."

"How did you know?"

"There's someone here I want you to meet." Magda spoke softly, leading him into the cafe, to a booth which was tucked out of sight. There was a single person sitting there, keeping an eye on two coffee cups. They were wearing an oversized hoodie, and had their head down. Erik could feel the necklace they were wearing, and golden earrings, and a wedding ring that matched the one Magda had. 

"He's here," Magda said softly, and the figure looked up, soft brown eyes gazing at him uncertainly, as lips parted slightly.

"Angel?" Erik breathed the name, and she nodded, getting to her feet and stepping forwards, her small body pressing against his own as she clung to him desperately. He held her back just as tight. "I thought you must have died, after... it was so long, and you... he'd already hurt you so badly-"

"I..." Angel began, then sobbed softly to herself, drawing the gaze of a couple of other customers. Magda murmured something about fetching a coffee for Erik, and the two of them were alone, clinging to each other. After a moment, Angel carried on speaking. "Shaw told us all you'd...died. That the baby had too."

"She's fine. She's...Her name's Nina. And I braid her hair, just like you taught me... How... how did you get out?"

"He thought I was dead." She admitted, blinking back tears. "He thought I was dead so he just... threw me out with the trash. He thought if I was still breathing the cold would finish me off... Magda found me. She saved me."

Erik frowned, leaning in towards her. "If she hurts you, Charles can get you out. You could live with us, start afresh with the school, with other mutants-"

"She doesn't hurt me." Angel said firmly, looking up at him and blinking back tears. "I thought... I really thought you'd died, Erik... It..."

"I'm alive," he promised, guiding her to sit down, and sitting beside her. Magda returned with his coffee, and she looked between them.

"It's...good to see you smile. I'm sorry. It took a while to realise the metallokinetic she knew was you but then... I thought you were gone."

"I'm fine," Erik answered, just as he felt Charles's mind reach out for his own. 

_Is everything alright?_

_It's good. Really good. You... you should come in. I want them to meet you._ Erik answered, blinking back tears. "Charles is on his way."

"Is he good to you?" Angel asked, tucking her body against his, her head resting on his shoulder. "They... they told me you were dead, I didn't think I'd ever see you again, Erik."

"I'm here now," he promised, smiling as Charles arrived. Magda slid in opposite Angel, letting Charles position his wheelchair at the end of the table, smiling at them.

"Charles, this is Magda, and Angel. The two best friends I ever had before you." He reached out for Charles's hand, taking it and squeezing it gently. "Magda, Angel, this is Charles Xavier. My husband, and the most remarkable man I have met."

Charles smiled and shook his head a little, leaning in to press his head against Erik's shoulder fondly. 

Angel was fidgeting a little, her fingers playing with her coffee cup. "You're Nina's father?"

Charles frowned, a pained expression crossing his face. "I am, but not like that. I adopted her, when Erik and I found each other."

The relief on Magda and Angel's face startled Erik. He couldn't believe that they ever could have imagined that it was Charles who had hurt him. Erik was almost annoyed, anger bubbling in him, but Charles gave his hand another gentle squeeze. _They care about you. That's a good thing. I'm glad they're trying to protect you._

Erik nodded, taking a slow breath, concentrating on Charles's presence. He turned to Magda with a smile when he felt ready. "You kept the necklace then?"

"Always. I... I never stopped thinking about you. I hoped you'd be happy with... with what I did... what I do. And I... my parents still live in their old house, and your mum sent me a few letters, years back, just after you went missing. She wasn't meant to, but..." Magda reached into her bag, rifling through the contents and handing over a few faded letters without envelopes. "I haven't heard from her for a couple of years. But she loves you."

Erik nodded, unfolding the yellowed paper very carefully. There wasn't much in any of them, simply a few words saying she hoped Magda was well, that she was glad she was okay and that Erik had been lucky to know her. He traced shaking fingers over his mother's writing, feeling closer to her than he had for a long time. She was alive, and she remembered him.

"Of course she remembered you," Charles said, his voice gentle but eyes sparkling with affection. "You'd never forget Nina, would you?"

"Of course not."

"You can keep the letters, if you want." Magda offered. "I know they're not much, but she'd want you to have them."

"Thank you." Erik looked between them. "Is it just the two of you?"

Angel nodded quickly, reaching out for Magda's hand. "Magda's busy a lot with work, and I don't want kids. I've been playing guitar..." her smile stumbled a little, but she continued. "I perform at the children's hospital sometimes, and ... there's an omegas health clinic Magda volunteers at. I'm running some music classes for young parents..."

"Is it omegas only?" Charles asked. "I've got an adopted son with a baby, I think he'd benefit, but he's dating a beta."

"It might be best if it's just him, at least to start with?" Angel said, shy but trying to be strong. "And his baby of course. How old is he?"

"Alex is fifteen, he's sixteen next month. The baby is only a couple of weeks old."

Erik watched the two of them talking, and felt himself relax. Charles was good at this. Charles was a good man, but then so was Magda. Angel deserved the joy she had found, and it meant more than he could put into words to see her happy again.

They spoke for a little while longer, before heading off to their homes, agreeing to meet again. Charles looked up at him fondly.

"You know, Erik, you did remarkably."

"I just talked to some friends," Erik pointed out. "It's hardly challenging."

"We'll have to agree to disagree." Charles answered, squeezing his hand. "But those letters are good. We'll take a close look at them tomorrow, if that's alright? I would like Hank to look them over, just in case there's some kind of hint as to where she is... we will find her Erik. I promise you that."

Erik nodded his agreement, letting go of Charles's hand so that Charles could get into the car.

They made their way back to the mansion, Charles frowning at the gap where the gates had been. "Do you think at some point you could make replacements?"

Erik grinned. "I'm sure I could, just give me a day or two to sort out something."

"Remarkable. Well, our first official students should join us next week, so if you could have something in place by then?"

"I'll see what I can do."

***

Intricate steel gates, twisting and covered in leaves, with little metal birds and squirrels hiding in them marked the entrance to the Xavier School. Nina had been very fastidious about the exact placement of each little metal creature, and Erik had simply complied, creating exactly what she wished. The gates opened, and families drove up to the school.

So far, there were only three students. A young boy with ice powers, whose parents asked quietly if Charles could fix him, and took Charles's promise of helping their son as a confirmation that they would get what they want. A boy dropped off in a cop car, with the officer in charge telling Charles this was the kid's last chance and telling him to keep him away from matches. And a girl of fifteen, whose parents fussed endlessly over her, pulling her into embrace after embrace until she rolled her eyes and walked straight through them, carrying her bags into the mansion. 

A moment later she ran back for a final hug, then walked inside, chatting eagerly to the two boys.

Charles leaned back in his chair, projecting a faint sense of contentment out to Erik. "We did it."

"We've hardly started yet."

"Proof of concept then," Charles answered with a fond shake of his head. "We've got students. Everything else... well, we face it together. The two boys, Bobby and John, were recommended by Moira, and the girl, her name's Kitty, her parents approached me when they saw about the school. She's Jewish, so I've asked if Magda would like to go with her to the temple on Saturday. Her parents live out of town, so they'll not be able to take her.... you could go as well, if you wanted."

Erik hesitated, and squeezed Charles's hand. "I'll think about it."

Charles's mind brushed against his in a silent caress, and Erik was glad he'd offered. He needed time to work out what he wanted to do, who he wanted to be. For a long time his focus had just been on survival, and on looking after Nina. He had the option of doing more now. Of working out who he wanted to be. He needed time to think, and to have Charles at his side as he did it.

"You're doing wonderfully," Charles encouraged as they followed the children inside. Erik smiled to see that Kitty had apparently gone straight over to Marie to introduce herself. That was good. Marie was both the youngest of the omegas rescued from the Hellfire, only a little older than Kitty, and also the most hesitant. She kept fidgeting with her power-constraining collar, afraid of having it removed but haunted by its presence. A friend would be good for her.

Betsy looked over from where she was sitting on a window seat, a book open on her lap. She seemed to be the one of the rescued omegas who was most comfortable talking to Charles, as a fellow telepath, and therefore had taken it upon herself to talk to him about any problems that arose, or any fears that they had. She'd been the one to ask for twin beds for one of the rooms in the top corridor that the omegas used to hide away from the world, so that the siblings Piotr and Illyana could share a room if they needed to. She was working on studying. She'd been planning to be a teacher, before Shaw had ruined her life, and Charles was encouraging her to play a role in the school. That knowledge made Erik feel warm inside.

Betsy waved at them, and Erik waved back, then grinned as his daughter rushed over to him, wrapping her arms around his legs and nearly knocking him over. He guided her up into his arms.

"Hello Häschen. Is everything alright?"

The little girl nodded, and giggled, holding up her hands, muddy from where she'd been playing in the garden. He felt a faint twinge of anxiety to see that she'd got mud on her clothes, but he made himself breathe through it - they'd be able to clean her up later, clothes could be washed, and Charles wanted the kids to have fun. 

"You're a mess."

"I was helping Logan plant some flowers!" She grinned. "We're going to plant all kinds of pretty flowers for the bees and butterflies."

"Oh?"

She nodded up at him.

"Is David joining in?" Erik asked carefully, not wanting the boy to be left out.

"He's supervising!" She grinned. "He likes supervising, he gets to point at where the plants should go."

"That sounds fun," Erik encouraged.

Charles smiled at the two of them, seeming happy to hear that his son wasn't left out of the games taking place. "Erik, I can hold down the fort here. Why don't you go out and help the children?"

Erik smiled softly. That sounded fun. He knew Charles would manage this, and he'd be right outside if necessary. He wanted to help with the students, but after worrying about their arrival, the chance to relax sounded good.

"I just need to change into some different clothes, alright Häschen? Then I can go and help you plant flowers."

"Okay, Papa!" Nina grinned up at him, before turning and skipping back out into the garden. 

Erik pressed a kiss to Charles's cheek. "I won't be too long. Let me know if you need anything."

"I will." He went to get dressed, choosing clothes he could afford to ruin, and headed out to the garden. He found Logan sat in a flowerbed, surrounded by a small menagerie of children. Sean was obscured beneath a layer of mud, while Laura had got smudges across her. Seeing those two made Nina look more presentable. Jason was pristine, but Erik thought that was probably an illusion of hers rather than an accurate reflection of reality. Even Jimmy had a few hints of mud on him as he crouched down, glancing up at David for guidance.

Logan waved Erik over with a broad smile.  
"Here we go. You can help, okay? If you dig some holes-"

Erik listened, and did as he was asked, and after a little while the children wandered off, and Logan turned to him.  
"School going okay?"

"We have the students. It's scary, and just...I don't know if I can do this."

"I think you can. Chuck thinks you can." Logan shrugged. "You two okay? I know Chuck's been worried about something. You can smell it on him."

"About Magda?"

"No, he trusts you." Logan shrugged to himself. "I dunno, just keep an eye on him?"

Erik nodded, flattered that Logan thought he could help. He carried on digging holes the way Logan had shown him, feeling some of the stress that he'd held easing. He no longer needed to worry about starting the school. Logan said nothing, and they just worked in silence, Erik enjoying being near an alpha he trusted. He trusted Charles, he trusted Hank, and he trusted Logan. He thought he might trust Magda. There were more people he cared about, and more that he relied upon, than he ever could have imagined.

He followed Logan around the garden for a little while, learning different tasks, working hard. He knew he'd be exhausted later, was counting on that for a dreamless sleep. He suspected that Logan was probably the same. The other man hadn't shared much of his past, but what he had explained was the kind of thing that left nightmares. Erik just worked, and was glad that they could share this. It was getting dark when he felt Charles's consciousness brush his own.

 _Erik? If you could come in when you have a minute, I've been trying to work out how we can track down your mother, and I have a few ideas._ Charles's voice cut through Erik's mind, and he gave Logan a soft smile.

 _Sure, just let me finish planting these last few flowers._ Erik answered, still thrilling at getting to say no, to ask for delays and not be in any trouble for it. He felt Charles's mind prickle with fondness, before that awareness pulled away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you've enjoyed please do leave a comment, it means a lot to me.


	2. Preparations

Charles stared down at his paperwork and sighed, feeling the minds of the children in the garden, the teenagers scattered around the house, and Erik working hard at tidying a flower bed. He didn't press into anyone's thoughts, didn't try and steal any knowledge he shouldn't have - it was simply an awareness, the same as Erik had around metal. Knowledge that the people he cared about were nearby, that they were happy, that they were safe. That was all he needed to know. 

He smiled to himself, staring down at the newspapers he had gathered, and the information sheets he'd been looking at about witness protection. He knew that Erik's mother shouldn't have been placed in there, that there was no reason to hide her away from the world. The fact that they had concealed her was a cause for alarm, but Magda's letters provided proof Edie was still alive. 

They couldn't go looking for her, not without putting her at potential risk and breaking a lot of laws. But they could make sure she could find them. He reached out for Erik's mind. _Erik? If you could come in when you have a minute, I've been trying to work out how we can track down your mother, and I have a few ideas._

 _Sure, just let me finish planting these last few flowers._ Erik answered and Charles could feel the shy relief bubbling inside of him, how amazed he was that he could say no, and how impressed he was that he'd found the strength to do it. 

Charles was amazed by how far Erik had come since they had first met, when Erik had been so afraid and suspicious that he couldn't trust anyone. Their initial meetings had been awkward and hostile, and he never could have imagined what a remarkable man Erik was. But he knew the truth now, and he had no intention of ever forgetting.

When Erik did come in, dirty from the garden and smiling broadly, a confidence about him that was stunning, Charles gazed up. "Marry me."

"I did," Erik pointed out, sitting down. "We signed forms, and legally you adopted Nina and that disgraced monster of a senator lost his claim on her. Did you forget? You were there."

"I mean... marry me properly." Charles answered. It had been a throwaway comment, but the more he thought about it, the more certain he was that this was the right thing to do. 

When he had married Gabrielle, they had had a big celebration, full of her friends and family. It had been a beautiful ceremony, the kind that people had continued to mention years later, full of praise. When he had married Erik it had been a rushed signature in a nondescript office, and it wasn't fair, because Erik deserved so much more than that.

"We are married properly," Erik argued, and Charles considered, before hitting Erik right in the weakest point.

"Nina could be the flower girl."

"Alright," Erik caved, a fond smile on his face. "If you're going to keep bringing it up otherwise."

"Oh, I will." Charles conceded. "I'll be insufferable. Intolerable. Monstrous. Much better you just agree now and spare yourself that."

"Why is it such a big deal?"

"Because... because you deserve that. And I didn't give it to you before, and I want to give you the chance now." 

Erik nodded, moving around the desk and kissing him softly. "I want to marry you properly. With the kids there, and our friends."

"I'd like that."

"But-" Erik started, and Charles could feel the tension within him. 

_But you want your mother there._

"I do." Erik agreed, squeezing his hand. "You understand?"

"A little. Seeing it in your memories helped."

"My mother would love you, I'm sure of it."

"I hope so. My family and I were never... close, my mother barely noticed me. My stepfather hated me, and my stepbrother..." Charles shook his head. "He called me earlier. He was upset with me."

"Oh?"

"He..." Charles groaned, staring at the phone in disgust for a moment before he continued. "He called up to complain about me getting his name in the press." 

Erik frowned, wrapping his arms around Charles's shoulders and nuzzling his forehead against Charles's own. _What's bothering you?_

_He was also angry I got his favourite brothel closed down._

For a moment, Erik looked angry, but then he reached out and pulled Charles into a gentle embrace, stroking his hair and letting Charles take a few shuddering breaths to calm down before they continued. 

Eventually, Charles looked up at him. "I thought we could use the wedding. Get images of the preparations in the paper if we can, and get writing. Make sure she's got a chance of seeing you."

Wordlessly, Erik nodded, and for a little while Charles continued to work, Erik beside him. Charles was distracted, but he said nothing until eventually Alex came to collect them for dinner.

It wasn't fair, was the truth. Charles had spent years, decades now, trying to move on from his childhood. And one call from Cain was enough to send him back there, reminding him of how very weak he was when surrounded by strength. 

He looked at his family, eating and laughing, the students scattered around various tables because there were so many people here now. The house was full of life, full of love, it wasn't... it wasn't what it had been. But his heart still ached, and he wanted to cry.

Erik reached out and squeezed his hand, pressing a kiss to his cheek. _Talk after dinner?_

 _It's nothing-_ Charles tried to protest, frowning when his watch squeezed a fraction too tightly around his wrist. Erik was stubborn. He loved him for that, even when it worked against him, even when he wanted to hate him. Because most people who had faced the kind of cruelty that Erik had would have shattered. Charles was sure he would have done, in Erik's place. But Erik was so much stronger than he knew. 

Rather than try and voice any of that, Charles tried to distract him. _I know traditionally the omega chooses the bridesmaids, but it would mean the world to me if Raven and Irene could be involved in the ceremony._

 _Of course._ Erik shrugged a little, laughing as Kurt tried to grab his father's tail, and then telling Nina that pigeons weren't allowed inside, and she could put the bread in the garden after dinner if she wanted. _Charles, if we... if we have a 'proper' wedding, then I am doing it because I want to marry you. I don't care about what it's like. Assuming you're there, and that our family are there, I don't care. I never... I never cared, not really, not the way some omegas did. I married you because I only cared about Nina. I never... I never thought I'd fall in love._ Erik pushed his food around on his plate.

In a way, Charles could recognise that as progress. Erik knew he had a reliable source of food. It still twisted something up inside of him, the call from Cain haunting him, because in another world it easily could have been a man like his step-brother that Erik had turned to.

 _What is it?_ Erik's mental voice was so tender, careful, that Charles could barely handle it. 

Charles shook his head, and Erik squeezed his hand again. 

_I like the idea of marrying you, Charles. It seems like it would be good for the kids, and I like...I like the idea of being married properly. It's not that important to me. But it is to you, and I'm happy for you to make the decisions-_

Charles flinched, and Erik mentally swore before continuing. 

_We can make the decisions together? We'll work it out. The important thing to me is that my family are there. You, my mother, our children and your sister. I couldn't care less about tradition._

Charles nodded, calming a little, relieved that his telepathy at least provided him with an assurance that Erik actually did want this, wasn't just trying to please him. The thought lingered though, as they said goodnight to their children, then retired to the study.

Erik settled in his favourite windowseat, moving so that there was space for Charles to sit beside him. Charles clambered across, transferring out of his chair and into the space, and for a short while they were quiet, minds and hands touching, neither pushing for more.

It was Erik that broke the silence. "I upset you, didn't I? When I said why I married you?"

"A little. I mean... I know. I was there, I understand..." Charles sighed. "It's not that. It was this call from my step-brother and...you could have married someone like him. It's never... people won't ever not question our relationship, not if they know who you are."

"Let them question it." Erik said, his eyes blazing with fierce emotion. "I don't care what they say. You are my husband, I'm not ashamed of that. I won't say I wouldn't have married your step-brother, if he was my best option. But I would have done it as a temporary thing. I would have planned a way out. I don't have an exit plan with you Charles. This is the first time since... since my father was killed, that I haven't spent every day trying to work out how I can escape from the situation I'm in. Maybe that's not... Maybe I'm not saying it right. But I get to choose now, Charles. And I choose you."

Charles nodded, reaching out and squeezing his hand.

"I know. I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to doubt-" He was silenced by Erik leaning in and kissing him.

"I choose you." Erik continued. "And I don't need a wedding to prove it, but if that's what would make you happy... I'd like that. And I know I could have ended up with a man like your step-brother. But I got lucky. I got you." He kissed him again, and Charles relaxed.

Charles kept thinking over that, as they played their nightly game of chess - a victory for Erik, as Charles was still distracted. When they headed to bed, Charles reached out for Erik, hesitating slightly. 

"Which room are you using tonight?" He wanted to talk to him, but he never wanted to presume that Erik would join him in his bed.

"Yours."

Charles nodded, going to use the bathroom and then change into his pyjamas. It wasn't the quickest thing, but while he did that it gave Erik time to patrol around the edges of the house, check everything was as it should be.

Eventually, Erik joined him, opening the door with a wave of his hand. By the time he arrived, Charles was already in bed, wearing his pyjamas, his pillbox within reach beside a glass of water. He still felt a little self-conscious at sometimes needing a drug to be intimate - Erik was the most enticing man he had ever seen, but sometimes his body and mind weren't willing to cooperate on this rather personal matter. Erik never seemed to mind, or feel uncomfortable, which was a relief. But he'd never take a tablet unless he was sure of the direction the night was going - being stuck with an erection and an unwilling partner seemed like it would be rather awkward at best, and uncomfortable at worst.

Erik used the bathroom quickly before coming to join him, kissing him softly, then lying across him, gentle fingers stroking at Charles's side, just above where the sensation ended. At first, Charles thought the touches were random, but slowly he registered that Erik was tracing out old scars through the material of his pyjama shirt.

Erik looked into his eyes, and leaned up for a kiss, thinking clearly towards him. _You don't have to tell me._

 _Some are from the accident,_ Charles started, then swallowed. _And some are from my stepfather and step-brother..._ It took him a moment to continue, speaking out loud then. "Cain just saw me as someone weaker than him. He was always jealous of how easily I made friends, how as we got older I was the one who could always find an omega to mess around with, when as far as he could tell he was the perfect alpha. The two of us fought, a lot. I could use my power of course, but I didn't want him to grow suspicious. He was stronger than me, quick with his fists, but it wasn't... it was just a sibling rivalry."

"You wouldn't let our children hurt each other," Erik pointed out, and Charles felt a little nauseous. No, he wouldn't. He'd never let any of the children suffer, not if he could help it. But that was different, and anyway - his mother had never cared about him the way he cared for his children. All the people that argued omegas were by definition better parents had no real idea. He pushed those thoughts aside, and concentrated on Erik, on where he was.

"I wouldn't."

"Because you are a good parent," Erik agreed, and there was sorrow in his eyes, and Charles felt almost like laughing, because Erik, poor, brave, kind Erik, who had seen so much cruelty, was pitying him. Charles didn't say anything about that, not wanting to sound as though he was laughing at Erik when that couldn't have been further from the truth.

"You said he caused some," Erik prompted, as gently as he could. It took a moment for Charles to answer. He could have stopped, and changed the topic, but he didn't want to. Erik deserved the truth, and he wanted to say it, had hidden it for far too long.

"He did. He caused some, and some were my stepfather. He had... rather archaic ideas, of what an alpha should be. Cain, in his eyes, was the model son. And I was a disgrace. Too clever, too thoughtful, too gentle. In his eyes I was a lost cause." Charles blinked, surprised to find his face was damp with tears. Erik leaned in, wrapping Charles in his embrace, fierce protection blazing from him.

"He was wrong." Erik said softly, and those three words sent a chill through Charles. Because for years he'd pretended it didn't matter, had ignored what had happened. But now, thinking of their children, how different they all were, Charles could see the truth of Erik's words. His stepfather had been wrong.

Charles sobbed softly, and Erik's arms tightened around him, kissing him gently and then rubbing his back, letting him cry. As the tears subsided, Erik unbuttoned Charles's pyjama shirt.

"Can I touch them?"

Charles was tempted to refuse, to protect that vulnerability. Instead, he nodded, letting Erik push the shirt aside, and helping Erik manoeuvre him onto his front, shivering as careful fingers and soft lips mapped out the scars there. He wanted to argue, to insist he could be the one to keep Erik safe. But this felt good. He lay there, letting Erik map out old wounds, and when they were done and Erik gathered him into his arms, he felt lighter than he had in years.

He leaned in and kissed Erik softly, a silent thanks, and Erik kissed back with just as much tenderness. The lies Kurt had told him felt further away now. He was more than that man had ever thought he could be.

Most of all, he wasn't alone.

***

The next morning, they woke up slowly, the sunlight warming them as they lay tangled in bed. They ate breakfast with the children, and through it all, Charles kept thinking of what Erik had said. That Kurt was wrong. For years, he'd made excuses for the man, but those excuses sounded hollow to him now. 

Charles headed down to the lab after breakfast, to help Hank with some of the work he was doing - he was testing different materials, with the aim of offering Angel a prosthesis if she wanted one. It was potentially useful for other mutants as well - although Charles considered Hank's plans to get Sean flying on his sonic-screams as the stuff of nightmares.

Regardless, it seemed like a good plan to at least work out the feasibility of a prosthetic, and offer it to her. They wanted her to be able to fly again, if she wanted that, and that meant they had to find the right material. He brushed his mind against Erik's. 

_Will you be able to hold down the fort today? It's been a while since I've worked with Hank and-_

_I'll be fine._ Erik reassured, and there was so much affection leaking through his thoughts that Charles could have cried. Charles had never expected to feel love, or tenderness, again. He'd thought that what he had found with Gabrielle had been a brief flurry of happiness that had ended far too soon. But Erik had changed things, brought him hope he'd thought he'd lost, and he was happy again, his life full of family and love and joy.

Charles smiled to himself as he settled at his workbench, Hank sitting down opposite him with a range of materials set out before him, beginning to explain the potential usefulness and problems of each of them. It was easy to lose himself in Hank's explanations, in the ideas that passed between them, and the sense of purpose it provided. It felt like he was doing something good. It had been too long since he had pursued his passions like this, used his mind rather than just his wealth to help someone.

He was pretty sure he could hear Erik's arguments against that, telling him his kindness was a part of his mind as well. He wasn't sure when the kinder part of his mind had started to sound like Erik, but he really rather enjoyed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for so many wonderful comments! Things aren't going great for me right now, but your encouragement means a lot - and don't worry, fic is still getting written. Hope you're all doing well <3


	3. Conflict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings in this chapter for ableism

Erik felt his life settling into something he never thought he would have had - a happiness he had always believed was impossible for him. Every day, he woke up, and more often than not he was lying beside the man he loved. Even when that wasn't the case, he'd feel the faint brush of Charles's mind against his, a silent promise that things were alright. 

Charles tended to cuddle up mentally when he was asleep. It was the single most precious thing that Charles did, and Erik felt lucky he was the one person Charles's mind felt safe enough around to want to spend more time there.

Today, Betsy was working with a few of the younger children, and Logan was teaching the teenagers how to throw a punch, and Erik was taking care of Scott. It meant that Alex and Darwin were both able to learn self-defence, and stopped him from feeling useless. Not having something productive to do was hard. He sat on the sofa in the playroom, Scott on his lap, reading a book and talking quietly to the little boy.

Azazel and Janos were in the room as well, Kurt rolling around on the floor and trying to grab onto his father's tail. Azazel let him, dancing it above his son's head, gazing down with a fond smile.

"Erik?" Azazel asked. "You think if we have another baby, it will be blue?"

"No idea," Erik shrugged, letting Azazel translate with his hands as his tail kept his infant son distracted. "Might be any colour. You two trying?"

Janos nodded, leaning against Azazel, and reaching out to play with his son's tail. Azazel explained what Janos said. "We want to. It might not work but we think Kurt would like a sibling. Are you?"

Erik swallowed, a little startled by the question, for all he knew it was a reasonable thing to ask a married omega. 

"I... Maybe." Erik hesitated. "I..." He felt nervousness swirl within him. They already had children, and the school. Erik loved every one of his kids. Little Sean who was permanently causing chaos, dragging Nina along for the ride, and Nina who was a natural peacemaker, finding new adventures and so happy to take care of her brother. David who Erik was learning to communicate more with every day. Jimmy, who was far cleverer than Erik but was still so surprised not to be hated. And Alex, his oldest son, still a child and yet trying so hard to care for his own child. With a distracted frown, Erik wondered if that made him a grandfather. He pushed that thought aside, feeling Azazel and Janos looking at him curiously, and tried to decide. 

"We aren't trying yet," he answered honestly. "But we might. I love our family."

Azazel snorted, then hissed as Kurt managed to get his teeth into the side of Azazel's tail. He eased the infant away, shaking his head. "You are good with kids."

"We'll see what happens," Erik muttered, sending a mental wave of fondness towards Charles. His first heat in the manor he had chosen to spend alone, relishing the freedom it had provided. Now though, he felt that there was a different kind of freedom he would find in sharing that time with Charles. Whether or not that would result in a child was something they'd talk about. But he liked that idea. He and Charles already had children together, and another wouldn't make him love his daughter and adopted sons any less. But the thought felt warm in his chest.

Charles sent back an answering brush of affection. _Got to work on this with Hank, I won't be long._

 _Take as long as you need._ Erik promised. He understood - Charles was working on some kind of mutant-finding machine, 'Cerebro' he called it, that would help them locate the children that most needed the support of the school. It was hard work, and potentially dangerous as it required Charles to stretch his telepathy far further than he could naturally. But it was having results, and Charles cared about the children he could find. Erik wasn't going to be the one to hold him back.

Azazel shook his head. "The two of you are both... very in love. It is exhausting."

"You're just as bad," Erik teased back, glancing over at Kurt who was now cuddled up in Janos's arms, the very picture of innocence and joy. There was no hint there of a baby who tried to bite his father's tail. Simply yellow eyes gazing up in wonder, and a mouth open in a smile, revealing pointed teeth within.

"I'm just as bad because my husband is perfect," Azazel answered, signing his words rather smugly. Janos replied, and then Azazel leaned in and kissed him, and Erik turned away, bouncing little Scott on his lap. 

"They're very silly, aren't they, Scotty?" Erik asked, laughing as Scott burbled his response. He gazed down at the boy tenderly, considering what Azazel and Janos had said. Having another child... well, he'd always planned to avoid that, back when just ensuring Nina's needs were met was exhausting enough. But they were safe here. 

He smiled to himself, holding Scott close when the baby boy yawned. He stood up. "We should get you back to your daddy," he told the infant. Scott merely curled up more in his arms, gurgling away happily. Erik rolled his eyes, cuddling Scott to his chest and heading towards the door.

He was just stepping through the rainbow of light cast by the stained glass when he felt a sudden frantic pulse of red flickering across his awareness. His first thought was that somehow the lights had broken, but everything looked normal. He looked over towards Azazel and Janos, just as Kurt and Scott simultaneously started to cry.

"What was that?" Azazel hissed, rubbing at his eyes in an attempt to chase away the lingering glow of crimson. "Did that machine go wrong?"

"Not the machine," Erik realised. It wasn't Charles's telepathy that had caused the sudden pulse of light - it was David's. David was trying frantically to ask for help, when he lacked the words to easily convey it. "Can you two look after Scott? David's upset."

Azazel wordlessly held his arms out for the smaller boy, enfolding him in an embrace, as Erik rushed through the mansion, relying on his metal-sense to guide him. Some of the children had started to wear metallic ornaments, which made them much easier to identify in an emergency. David didn't, although the button of his trousers and the reinforcement of the holes for his shoelaces were both metal. Erik could sense them, could feel Perdita's collar close by, and Nina's locket. Beyond that, he was aware there was someone else there, an adult judging by the size of the watch they were wearing and its height. 

He hurried up. The two children were playing outside, which was quite normal for them. David often found classes overwhelming, and Nina loved the gardens. The two of them were often to be found sat under one of the endless trees around the mansion, Nina accompanied by whichever animal she had befriended that day, and David sat beside her grateful for the companionship. Sometimes he would even see Nina leaning against David's side. She seemed to be David's closest friend, the only one that he allowed to touch him.

There was another pulse of red, the light violent and angry, almost strong enough to knock Erik off his feet. As he hurried, his mind conjured potential causes of David's panic, plucking figures from their jail cells or their graves. He pushed through the sheer terror he felt at the thought of Shaw getting his hands on the precious boy. Shaw was dead. No one was going to harm his son.

He stepped out into the garden, catching sight of the two children, David's dog, and an adult man, who was leaning over slightly, his hand reaching for David's hair. There was another frantic pulse of red light, as Perdita pushed her face into David's leg. Nina stepped forwards towards the man. Erik saw the moment she pushed at him, her tiny form failing to move him or get him away from her brother. 

She realised almost instantly it wasn't going to work, and as Erik broke out into a run towards her, she jumped up, trying to bite the man. Erik watched as he pulled away, his face contorted into a snarl. He brought his hand back, as though about to slap her, and Erik caught him, sinking all of his power into the man's watch, holding him still, tightening the metal around it. He wasn't going to let _anyone_ strike his daughter.

The children saw him approach, and Nina sniffled slightly, clinging to David's sleeve, as David cringed away, flickers of red crossing Erik's every thought.

"Stop it, you freak," the man snarled, and Erik wasn't sure if it was aimed at himself or David. He reached the children, moving to stand between them and the strange man. He could hear his daughter crying behind him, but he stayed focused on the threat.

"Get away from my children."

"He's not your child," the man answered coldly, stinking of alphan anger. He took off his watch, throwing it aside.

"He is," Erik answered, trying to keep his voice calm, mentally seeking out Charles, because Charles could get Logan or someone to help. He stayed between the man and the children. "Nina, why don't you take David back into the house?" he suggested, as carefully as he could. He could hear birds cawing behind him. Not their normal song. Something louder, angrier.

"Nina, take David inside now," Erik insisted, flinching as David sent another wave of red at him. He understood - the boy was afraid and trying to convey to him that he was scared. If they got out of this, Erik would have to take time to reassure him, and encourage him in what he did. He knew that David asking for help was a major achievement, a sign of just how much he had been accepted. It wasn't that much comfort when the flashing panic that escaped him was almost blinding.

"I'm entitled to see my nephew," the man growled, and Erik continued to seek Charles's mind. Charles was deep within Cerebro. He changed his focus, staying between the children and this man, and searching for Charles's wheelchair, trying to rattle it. He couldn't get a grip.

"He can see you from a distance. He doesn't like you touching him."

"If he doesn't like it, he should say. My brother coddles the little brat, he's never going to get better and be normal if he doesn't speak."

David took a half step forwards, holding up one of his cards - it was reversible, and on one side there was a big red stop sign, and on the other a green tick. He used it sometimes for answering questions, and Nina would often play games where he'd think of something and she had to guess it. Right now, he was holding it so that the red stop sign was facing upwards.

Erik tried to give him an encouraging nod, hesitating. He didn't want to turn his back on the alpha, but he needed to get the kids out of there. He turned away from the man, looking at the children. "Why don't you two go inside and find your daddy?" he suggested, and David held up the red stop sign again. "Go in, David, you should head inside now."

Erik was aware of the anxiety and fear tinging his voice now, but all he could think was he had to get these kids away from where they were, to get them to safety. He wanted to punch this man, but he knew he had to get the children to safety first. "Nina, please-"

"See, he's fucking stupid." The man reached out, grabbing the paper and tearing it up into shreds between his thick fingers. "Use. Words."

David started to howl, his sheer panic crossing Erik's mind in thick bursts of red. Perdita was nuzzling at his side, licking his hand, but David was too distraught to notice. The birds around them had fallen silent.

"Nina, take David inside, now." Erik said with as much authority as he could put in his voice while he was aware he was alone with an angry alpha who was on the brink of turning violent.

"But Papa-"

"Nina." Erik kept his voice firm. "Go inside."

She looked up at him, tears threatening in her eyes, then nodded, reaching for David's hand and leading him back towards the house. Erik took a deep breath, staying crouched for a few more moments to give them a little longer to get back to the house, then he stood up, turning to face the alpha. 

There was an unpleasant smirk on the man's face, gazing down at him. The man looked strong, bulky and angry. His outfit didn't have any metal, and that felt like a bad sign. The man's hands hung by his sides, but he reached out, gripping Erik's forearm, pushing up his shirt sleeve and laughing when he saw the scar where Erik's Hellfire brand had once been.

"I know what you are. My brother's little whore. Didn't even know he was capable of it, but here you are."

Erik tried to jerk his arm away, but the man was strong, and everything about him was setting off alarm bells in his head. He could see why David had panicked. He was afraid. The children were back in the house. He clung to that, searching for Logan's skeleton, trying to tug on it, to call for help. The man grinned at him.

"So what about a kiss for your brother in law?"

Erik twisted, slamming his fist into the man's jaw, wincing at the solidity of it. He tried to keep breathing, staying on his feet as the man released his arm. He wanted to run, but running might put the children in danger. He held his ground, raising his arms, trying to remember how to punch from what he had seen Alex practicing. 

_Erik?_

Charles's voice sent a sense of calm through him, even as he continued to square up for a fight that he knew he wouldn't win.

 _Your brother._ Erik managed to convey, watching him.

 _I'm on my way._ Charles promised. _I'm getting Logan._

_What about the children?_

_I'll have Hank look after them. It's okay._ Charles sounded angry, but Erik knew that anger wasn't directed at him. He held his ground, the other man staring at him, snarling. Erik regretted not carrying more metal on him, something he could use to hold the man back. But he tried to catch his breath.

The man took a swing at him, and he dodged it, ducking out of the range of the blow. Another followed, a glancing brush of which landed, nearly knocking him off his feet.

He could feel Charles's chair approaching. The man tried to strike him again, and this time his arm got caught. 

Logan stood there, panting, his face twisted in anger as he stared at the stranger. He had his hand around the man's arm, and slowly extended his claws as the man tried to pull back.

"You alright, Erik?"

"I'm fine." Erik answered, standing up straight and brushing at his clothes. "I'm fine."

"Okay. Good." Logan muttered, and Erik could feel Charles's chair closer now, Charles's voice in his head.

_Erik, did you just try and fight an alpha who must be twice your size?_

_He upset David._ Erik answered, as though that was the most obvious thing in the world.

Charles arrived beside him, out of breath, hair stuck to his face with sweat. He reached up and squeezed Erik's hand. "I'm sorry. I see you've met my charming stepbrother, Cain Marko. You don't need to hold him now Logan, I've got it."

"Apparently." Erik answered, a little startled by the tone his voice came out at. It didn't sound right, it sounded awkward, tense. His heart was racing, and he felt a little sick. "The kids okay?"

"You know," the man, Cain, sneered, lowering his hands when Logan let go. "I didn't think you were even capable of _that_ any more, Charles. I thought that was why you set out to ruin my fun, but apparently you just wanted all the pretty little things to yourself. I'm kinda impressed."

Erik could see the way Charles's jaw clenched, his hands balling into fists but resting on his lap. He could see Charles wanted to argue, but Charles held himself back. He stepped a little closer, resting his hand on Charles's shoulder.

"It might be that you can only think of hurting omegas, but Charles is better than that. He's able to make a decision without just thinking about his knot." Erik said, his power sinking into the metal of Charles's wheelchair, ready to use the metal from it if needed to stop Cain. He concentrated on working out what he could strip away from the frame while still supporting Charles's weight. "He's done something good."

"He's got a little collection of freaks and he's spending my fortune on them." Cain snorted. "He's not even trying to hide what he's doing, marrying you and knocking up that kid he 'adopted' with another brat."

Erik stared at the other man in sheer disgust, wanting to fight him. He could feel Logan's claws twitching. Before he got the chance to do anything though, Charles swung his arm forwards, hitting the other man in the crotch. The man stumbled away, curling up in pain.

"You little shit-" He moved towards Charles, only to find his way blocked by Logan.

"Get out of here, bub." Logan snarled.

"Leave." Charles ordered. "We can discuss this on the phone. You don't come near my family."

"Don't tell me what to do, you freak. All those years you acted like you were better than me and-" Cain fell silent, his expression empty of emotion.

"You're going to leave now," Charles explained. "Logan's going to escort you off my property, and you're going to call. Because you came here to ask for more money, and right now I'm not feeling generous, but we'll talk. On the phone. And if you never come near my children, or my husband, again... We'll work out something." When he finished speaking, the man turned and walked away. After a moment, Logan nodded and followed him, leaving Erik alone with Charles.

"You did so well..." Charles said softly.

"He tore up David's card." Erik gazed at the ripped pieces of paper. "David tried to tell him no and he-" He considered if he could collect the pieces, tape them together or something.

Charles hissed softly in frustration, reaching up to pull Erik close. Erik realised he was shaking as he pushed his face against Charles's shoulder, trying to catch his breath.

 _We can make another one. You did so well. Come on, do you think you feel up to going inside and seeing the children?_ Charles asked. After a moment, Erik nodded.

He was surprised by how unsteady he was on his feet as he followed Charles back to the house. He knew he'd have a bruise where Cain hit him, but it hadn't been that hard, he'd had far worse. He'd seen Cain before, but he wasn't falling back into some traumatic memory. He just kept thinking of David holding up that piece of paper, and it being torn from him.

As they approached the mansion, Charles paused, reaching up to squeeze his elbow. _You did so well. Thank you for protecting our son._

Erik flinched as a whimper escaped him. He wasn't sure why he was shaking, he didn't need to be shaking, he needed to be calm, the children needed him to be calm. 

_It's okay Erik, you're doing alright, you're safe._ Charles's voice in his mind was steady and gentle, guiding him carefully to his office. "We can get the children in a minute, do you need some water?"

Erik nodded, feeling a little dazed, drinking the water when the cup was pressed into his hand and blinking back frantic tears. He didn't need to be upset. It was fine. Charles and Logan had got there to help him, and even before that he'd made sure the children were safe. Nothing bad had happened. He settled down in the armchair that Charles guided him to, taking slow careful sips of water. 

He felt ashamed, ducking his head to avoid meeting Charles's eyes, but when he looked up Charles was gazing at him with fondness.

"Charles?"

"You were incredible, Erik." Charles said the words so simply, with so much faith that Erik found himself believing them.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there earlier. It took me a moment to work out… David did so well, he was asking for help, he kept making red appear in my vision, and then he... he said no, Charles. He didn't speak but he was... he showed his card and ... he said no, Charles." Erik could hear his voice breaking slightly, and then Charles's arms wrapped around him, rubbing his back, and he let himself get into the tears that were threatening. He sobbed softly for a moment, clutching onto Charles as though afraid to let go.

"Cain isn't welcome here. I'll make that clear. I'll give him money if that's what he wants, but he stays far away from my family," Charles promised, rubbing his back, and Erik slowly relaxed, slowly pulling away from the tightness of Charles's embrace, a faint smile on his face. 

Charles smiled back. "Do you want to leave it a little while before we talk to David and Nina?"

"No," Erik said firmly. "I'm okay. I've got my emotions under control, and I want to see them."

Charles nodded, squeezing his hand, and sending a wave of affection to him. "I'll just call them." He closed his eyes, then nodded.

Nina walked in after a few moments, David and Perdita trailing in her shadow. She saw Erik and ran to him, looping her arms around his shoulders and pressing her face against his chest. He clung to her, rubbing his hands down her back for a moment, before pulling away to smile over at David and Perdita.

"Hey David, hey Häschen," he greeted them, as Nina squirmed off of his lap and returned, patting Perdita carefully. David let her lead them forwards, his hand resting on top of Perdita's head.

"Are you mad at me, Papa?" Nina asked, looking up at him. "I didn't want that man to hurt you. He was scary."

"He was scary, but we are all okay now. And I'm not mad at you, but you have to listen if I tell you to go away from somewhere dangerous, okay sweetheart?"

"He... he was mean," Nina whispered, her eyes shining with betrayal, not able to understand how the world could be so unkind.

"I know, sweetheart," Erik got to his feet, walking over to his daughter and kneeling so that he could look her in the eye more easily. "He was mean. But you were good, and you and David did wonderfully. If something scares you, you can always call for help, and your daddy and I will come and help you if we possibly can, okay?"

Nina nodded, hugging him. He embraced her tightly, when something brushed his arm. He looked up, to see David patting his sleeve a couple of times before he stepped away, leaving a lingering sense of green behind.

"Thank you, David," Erik said, trying not to make a big deal of it as he cuddled Nina even tighter. "Well done for saying no so clearly."

Charles searched around on his desk until he found a blank card, drawing on the two symbols. He held it out for David, who took it, and showed them all a green tick. Erik nodded quietly, and Charles paused. "Could you play with them? I'd best call Cain."

"Course." Erik took Nina's hand, heading out of the room with the two of them. He was still upset that Cain had ignored David saying no, but he was also angry on his son's behalf.

***

Erik refused to let that incident with Cain shake what little confidence David had. He encouraged him, working hard to learn some more of the sign language that he used, and to understand the cards. He stayed up half that night, reading all he could find about David's communication system, until Charles tiredly called him to bed, his mind pressing gently against Erik's own.

He curled up in Charles's arms, and shuddered, full of unspoken anger and hurt after what had happened.

 _I know,_ Charles soothed, pressing his face against Erik's hair. _I know. I hate him too._ He said it so calmly. Erik thought of those scars Charles had shown him, and was furious with himself for letting that man near his family.

"He's gone now," Charles promised. "I've offered him a small amount of more money in exchange for him staying far away. I know it isn't perfect, but it means we don't have to worry about him any more and I'd gladly pay any amount of money for that."

Erik stayed quiet, hurt and pain and fear twisted together into his chest. Charles held him quietly for a while, and when he spoke his voice was soft. 

"Thank you for showing David how brave people can be." He said it so simply, so gently. But it was real. Erik felt like he'd failed, like he'd panicked and shown weakness. And instead of seeing that, Charles looked at him and saw bravery. He didn't know how Charles could see that, but as Charles's mind embraced his own he could feel that it was true.

"It's alright. He was very brave himself."

"He was. I've spoken to Moira, we're going to have a meeting tomorrow, and I think you should come. We just want to make sure David knows he did everything perfectly, and that we're proud." Charles smiled, squeezing Erik's shoulders. "I'm proud of all of my family."

"You're ridiculous," Erik informed him, yawning as he settled against Charles.

"Maybe." _But you love me anyway._

There was no answer Erik could give to that, so he just sent back a wave of comfort, yawning and snuggling down into the blanket.

***

The next few days passed quickly. Logan had decided to teach all of the children self-defence, and Erik had attended the lessons as well, not wanting to ever be unable to protect his family. Charles continued preparations for the wedding, seeming invested in making everything perfect, but also trying to get their images out there, to try and ensure his mother would see a picture of them or hear their names.

David slowly recovered from his shock, and the children settled in well at the school. Erik was watching Jimmy and David sitting together by the roses when he heard someone walking up beside him. He could tell it was Marie by the power suppression collar around her neck.

She sat opposite him. She looked pale, her eyes dull and lifeless, dark shadows beneath them. "I..." She started, then shook her head, and waved her arm to call someone else over. Kitty rushed to her, running through the wall from where she'd been waiting at the window.

"Are you girls alright?" Erik asked, even though looking at her showed that there was something wrong.

"She can't sleep," Kitty answered, and Marie nodded, squeezing Kitty's hand and then clearing her throat.

"Ah'm sorry tah bother ya, mister Erik..." Marie whispered. "But ah can't sleep, not with this, an' ah wondered if you'd be able tah take it off?"

"Of course I can," Erik answered. Betsy had explained all the omegas’ powers, and most of them had jumped at the chance to get their collars removed, and unrestricted access to their abilities back. Only Marie had refused, more afraid of what her powers could do than being without them. She flinched slightly when Erik raised his hands.

"It's okay," Erik promised, his heart aching for her, horrified at the idea she was afraid of her very gift. "I can do it in a way it'll be intact still, if that's what you need."

There was a pause, just for a moment, and then she nodded, crouching down so that he could take a look at it.

He reached his ability into the metal, unhooking the various fastenings and deactivating the current that ran throughout it, infusing her with a weak version of the cure and cutting her off from her power. Only when that was all done did he reach up and take it into his hands, easing away the two halves.

Marie whimpered, her hand reaching up to touch her throat, and she nodded. "Thank ya." The words came out as little more than a whisper, the girl clearly overwhelmed. Erik smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad I could help." He held out the pieces, and she took them, careful not to touch any of the internal workings. The girl looked so lost and frightened he longed to embrace her, although he realised that he couldn't. Before he could worry about that, Kitty stepped forwards and embraced her carefully, a strange translucency settling across Kitty's form as Marie stayed solid. After a few moments Kitty pulled away, and the girls headed inside.

Erik watched them leave, smiling to himself. With the last of them no longer wearing the collar that had been forced onto them by the Hellfire Club, they were starting to move on with their lives. The shadow of his past would always be there, but it wasn't going to rule his life any more.

Two days later, when he found heat crawling up on him, creeping across his skin, he wasn't afraid, not even the way he'd felt before when his body had gifted him an unwanted pseudoheat and he'd chosen to spend it alone, where he felt safe. 

Charles was still asleep in their shared bed, his mind warm and comfortable, his eyes closed and breathing steady. Erik slipped away, washing to feel clean, and then curling up against Charles, waking him with a tender kiss. The shower hid his scent briefly, but as his lips and Charles's met, he could tell the moment Charles realised. 

"You're in heat?" Charles asked, his voice gentle and non-judgemental. Erik nodded, and after a moment Charles smiled. "Do you... do you want some privacy?"

Erik shook his head, leaning in for another kiss, then gently bumping his nose against Charles's own. "I want you."

"Alright," Charles smiled. "Just give me an hour or so to make sure that Betsy and Hank will be alright without us for a couple of days."

"Thank you," Erik smiled at him fondly. Erik had been with a lot of different alphas during his heats, trying to make money for Nina's care or because Shaw had forced him to be. The only time he had stayed with a single alpha had been when Kelly had hired him with the goal of creating a mutant child he could abuse and show to be a monster. This time it would be different, because he was with Charles, and he trusted Charles utterly. 

"Thank you, Erik." Charles whispered, leaning in for a soft kiss, then pulling away and reaching towards the wheelchair. "I won't be long. I'm going to take care of you."

Erik knew he didn't need to be taken care of. He wasn't fragile or delicate, and certainly wasn't helpless. But Charles realised that. He wasn't offering to look after Erik because he thought he was helpless - he was offering to do it because he wanted to, because he wanted Erik and wanted Erik to feel good. Erik certainly didn't object to that. He laid back in Charles's bed - their bed - and smiled to himself, waiting until Charles was out of the room before he sent him a mental brush of consciousness, a wave of longing which had very little to do with his imminent heat and everything to do with the fact he was in love with Charles. _Hurry back?_

 _I will._ Charles promised, and Erik smiled. This was the first heat he'd ever had when he didn't feel sick at the thought of it. He was glad he'd get to spend it with Charles, who had changed everything. 

Erik shook his head fondly. He'd known other omegas that got dopey during heat, reminded of how much they loved their partner - Janos was terrible for it if his last heat was anything to go by. But Erik had never thought that would be him. He'd never thought he could love that much. 

He had been wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has commented, it means a lot!


	4. Lovers

Charles woke up to feel Erik curled up against him, his hair smelling of the apple shampoo he liked. Erik's body was warm against him, and he could feel Erik nuzzling into him, before Erik's lips brushed his own.

The first thing he felt was the sheer tenderness of the motion, how careful Erik was when he kissed him, how gentle he was. But as he parted his lips, his tongue brushing against Erik's own, he could feel the change in the other's taste. Concentrating, he could realise the difference in the smell, the sense of warmth and desire and _need_ in Erik's thoughts.

"You're in heat?" Charles breathed, opening his eyes, gazing at his beautiful omega. Erik nodded, a faint smile on his lips, and Charles held himself back, looking up at him in sheer wonder. "Do you want some privacy?"

Erik shook his head, smiling, and Charles felt almost dizzy with happiness. Erik kissed him again, the beautiful scent of a contented omega in heat sweeping through Charles as Erik brushed his nose against Charles's own. "I want you."

"Alright," Charles smiled, brushing his hand down his side. He wanted nothing more than to just curl up with his omega, to take care of him, to make him feel good. But he knew he had responsibilities, that his role as a teacher and father couldn't disappear just because his omega needed him. He pressed another kiss to Erik's lips. "Just give me an hour or so to make sure that Betsy and Hank will be alright without us for a couple of days." It was difficult to pull away, to reach for the wheelchair, but he wanted to be able to properly devote his time to Erik, and that meant handling his other commitments, ensuring nothing could encroach on the time they had together.

Erik nodded, and Charles could feel the thoughts in his mind, the memories flaring of past heats, the knowledge this would be different, that Charles would keep him safe. He could feel the expectations taht Erik had had for so long, and his hope that this time things might be different. He was determined to prove him right.

"I won't be long. I'm going to take care of you," Charles promised, and it was a sign of just how much Erik trusted him that he didn't protest about that, that he accepted the offer. Charles knew how valuable Erik's trust was, and he didn't want to betray him. As he left the room, he felt Erik's mind brush against his own, a brush of want and hope and excitement. _Hurry back?_

Charles felt his lips twitch into a smile, almost amused that Erik thought that he would be able to be away for even a moment more than was necessary.  
"I will," he promised, mentally embracing him as he left the room. He found Betsy first - she was up early, sitting at the dining room table and marking some writing that Kitty had done.

She looked up as soon as he wheeled into the room, brushing purple hair from her face. "We'll be alright," she told him. "I mean, I can manage this, as long as David-"

"I'm going to talk to him," Charles promised. "But if you need me, let me know, okay?" He wanted to spend this time with his mate, to curl up around him and make him feel good. But he understood that he had other commitments, beyond his husband. And he'd only be able to truly focus on looking after Erik if he knew other things were alright.

"I'll let you know," Betsy promised. The fact she didn't give him a warning about taking care of Erik felt to Charles like a promise that she trusted him, and he was glad for that.

He found David sat on the edge of his bed, trying to work out what to wear. He hesitated in the doorway, feeling guilty at the thought of leaving him, but knowing it was necessary. Hank was fluent with using David's communication cards, and so was Alex. Janos could sign with him. He wasn't leaving his son alone.

David looked up as he arrived, and Charles could feel the sense of questioning.

"I'm going to be looking after Erik for a couple of days. Erik isn't feeling very well, but he'll be alright, and everyone will look after you. If you need anything, they can help, and in an emergency I can be right there for you." He'd been away from his son before, during his hospital stays. It was still difficult to leave him.

David nodded slowly, and Charles could feel the concern there. Slipping a little into his son's mind, he could see David projecting the image of his routine, with Charles explaining each day what was going on.

"Hank will tell you. It won't be more than three days I'm away, and I'll be back as soon as possible," Charles promised, already intending to try and check on the children at least a couple of times a day, as long as Erik was comfortable with being left alone for a short time.

David returned a sensation of the palest of greens, and Charles sighed a little in relief. It wasn't perfect, but it was the closest to permission he could expect from his son. 

"Thank you, David," Charles told him gently. "It's safe. We all love you very much, and I will see you soon." He wasn't quite sure how much David understood of less concrete ideas, but he always made sure to tell him. David sent a sensation of warmth through him, and Charles mirrored it gladly, leaving, mentally checking in with Hank, and then returning to his room.

The school and house would manage without him for a couple of days. He pushed open the door to their room, to find Erik's heat-scent was stronger now. Erik was still dressed, lying on top of their blankets. His eyes met Charles's, and Charles gazed back at him, checking to see that Erik was still at least to some extent aware of more than his need.

"You look worried," Erik murmured, sitting up a little to look at him. "What's worrying you?"

Charles hesitated. "Do you want a contraceptive tablet?" He knew they should have talked about this earlier, although Erik was at least aware enough to understand what was being asked. The two of them already had a family, and Charles didn't know if that was all Erik wanted. But Erik looked up at him, his eyes shining with emotion, and shook his head.

"I don't," Erik said quietly. "I... I'd like to have your child. _Our_ child. And I know we have our children already, but..." He faded out from speaking, pushing forwards an image of him when he'd been pregnant with Nina, afraid and alone and just wanting to know she would be safe. "It'd be different with you," Erik said firmly. "I'd like it."

"I'd like it as well," Charles promised, smiling a little to see that Erik had already put out a tablet for him. He took it with a gulp of water, before leaning in for another kiss, his fingers reaching for the buttons of Erik's pyjama shirt.

Erik pulled at his sleeves, trying to guide him onto the bed. Charles laughed, pulling back and transferring onto the bed, letting Erik wriggle up against him.

For a few moments they just laid there, waiting for the tablet to do its work. Charles didn't feel awkward about it, the way he had the first couple of times he'd taken a drug with Erik there - it wasn't that Erik didn't entice him, just that after the injury his body didn't always respond as he wanted.

Erik cuddled up against him, nuzzling close, smearing that beautiful omegan scent across Charles's shirt. He reached out to unbutton Erik's pyjama shirt, and Erik smiled at him, his mind a warm haze of affection and want and hope. Charles leaned in to kiss him, running his hands carefully down Erik's chest, kissing at his exposed skin. Erik moaned softly, smiling up at him, his eyes shining with trust, and Charles thought he had never seen anything so beautiful. He leaned up to kiss Erik's lips, to taste the sweetness there as he gently eased Erik out from his pyjamas, fingers brushing patterns over his skin.

Erik set about undressing Charles, his fingers fumbling with the buttons, sheer enthusiasm and desire trying to compensate for a lack of coordination. Charles smiled, undoing his own shirt, but letting Erik pull down his trousers, kissing him again, pulling him close. He felt a sudden flash of irrational guilt at the fact he couldn't mount Erik properly. 

Erik paused, pulling away and looking him in the eye, his expression growing a little more serious. The concentration was obviously difficult for him, but he had to try, he wanted to listen and to talk to Charles about something.

"You're worried?" He pushed some of Charles's hair out of his eyes, and Charles could tell it was Erik who was looking at him. He might have been having his heat, might have been a little more pliant and a little less hesitant than he often was. But it was still his Erik who was gazing at him.

"Worried I can't give you what you want," Charles answered, gesturing down at his body. Erik frowned, leaning in for another quick kiss before moving so that their foreheads were resting against each other. 

"You give me what I want, Charles. I want you. I want us. I want this." Erik pushed forwards the sheer intensity of emotion and desire and love that he felt, and Charles gasped a little, breathless.

He nodded, and smiled, running his hands up Erik's thighs, pulling him closer.

"You've got me, Erik."

Erik nodded, leaning in to kiss him, and he was the one who took control, finishing preparing himself, closing the distance between them, sinking down onto Charles's cock. Charles moaned quietly, pulling Erik in for another desperate kiss, and Erik kissed back with just as much sincerity, just as much want and need and Charles couldn't help feeling a flicker of anger at everyone who had ever taken advantage of his lover, but that brush of fury didn't last long, replaced between one breath and the next by the sheer amount of Erik's love and desire.

Erik, at least, seemed to know what he was doing, guiding Charles's hand between them so that Charles could bring him pleasure, leaning in for a kiss and moaning softly in Charles's mouth. Charles was in his mind, experiencing what Erik felt. Erik’s body tightened as he came, and Charles felt himself spill within him, before slowly his knot began to grow, Erik pressing nearer with small soft moans of contentment, his eyes closed in pleasure.

Charles pressed a kiss to his forehead, and Erik looked up at him, taking a couple of deep breaths, a strange apprehension shining in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Charles asked, already wondering what he could do if Erik needed to pull away. Erik nodded, panting and resting his face against Charles's shoulder, whimpering softly. Charles rubbed his back, muttering soothing nonsense that nonetheless seemed to play its part, easing Erik through the emotions swirling within him. He leaned in and kissed his forehead, and Erik took a couple of deep breaths, then smiled. There was a slight hint of tearfulness in Erik's eyes, simply overwhelmed by what was happening, but he looked happy. He looked at peace, and Charles kissed him again, his arms moving to settle around Erik's waist, holding him close as they were tied together.

"What is it?" Charles asked, as kindly as he could. Erik shook his head, and then smiled at him.

"You. You're here."

"Of course I am. Nowhere I'd rather be," Charles promised, but he understood. Erik had had many heats over his life, been with many alphas. And not one of them had ever made Erik feel the way he deserved to feel. He pressed another kiss to his lips. "I'm going to stay with you, forever."

"You'd better," Erik answered, and this time his smile was more confident, a little less shaky than it had been a few moments before. He squirmed a little, testing Charles's knot, then settled again, a look of utter contentment on his face.

Charles smiled at him. "You know, Erik, I never thought I'd be this happy again. But I am. Thank you."

"I'm happy too," Erik whispered, yawning, and Charles rubbed his back. 

"You can curl up in my arms and get some rest when you can pull away, alright?" Charles offered, able to feel the dark memories that were hovering, that Erik was holding at bay with sheer force of will. He would help. He would say kind words and make sure his fear stayed away.

"You don't regret..." Erik started, then shook his head. "No, I know you don't regret it. A lot of people would. But I don't regret what we've got. And you don't either."

"I don't," Charles confirmed, brushing his hand gently down Erik's back in an attempt to soothe. "I don't regret you for a moment. It's okay." He kept repeating that, reassuring him, knowing that this was the first time in Erik's life that he had this opportunity to feel safe. He wasn't going to waste it, not for a moment. Not when Erik was in his arms, and he was real, and he loved him.

Charles couldn't wait for their wedding, couldn't wait to give Erik an amazing experience like he deserved. He wanted to make sure that it was just as good as Erik was. He just wanted everything to be perfect. He pushed those thoughts aside, easing Erik away from him as his knot deflated, and curling up with his arms around him, pressing kisses to his shoulder, and moving one unresponsive leg so that it rested across Erik's own.

Erik smiled, and yawned, and curled up closer to him, and he knew that they'd be alright. He was determined to take care of Erik, and for now at least, Erik appeared willing to let him.

***

Erik slept peacefully in Charles's arms, Charles using his telepathy to chase away any fears that tried to disturb Erik's rest. His soul ached with the injustice of it, the thought that anyone could ever have harmed his omega. But never again. Charles was happy to spend as much time as he could keeping Erik safe, chasing away the horrors of the world and letting him feel protected.

He was determined to find Erik's mother, to give him back that connection with the life he had lost. The woman in Erik's memories deserved to know what had become of her son, to know that he was cared for now, that he was a wonderful parent, that he was happy.

In his arms, Erik dreamed, his mind full of thoughts of love, of laughter, and beneath it that soft omegan sense of wanting, held at bay by the knowledge that he was near his mate. 

Charles allowed himself to doze, their psyches so entwined he would wake at any sign of distress from his partner. During Erik's heat, they'd both have to get what rest they could.

He woke to Erik cuddling up against him more insistently, pressing heated kisses to his neck. A while later, stroking his fingers tenderly through Erik's hair, he registered they would need some food. Briefly, he considered asking Hank to bring it to him, but the slightest search revealed that Hank was busy taking care of David, and Charles didn't want to interfere. He pressed a gentle kiss to Erik's shoulder. 

"I need to go and get some food for us, I won't be long."

Erik nodded, a flicker of disappointment crossing his face, but he released his grip on Charles, gazing up at him curiously. Charles brushed another kiss against Erik's lips, before reaching over for his dressing gown, wrapping it around himself, and making his way down to the kitchen.

He returned with a tray balanced on his lap, containing a jug of water, some bananas and strawberries and other sweet fruit, some snacks, and some candy. He wasn't quite sure what Erik would like most to eat during his heat, and he couldn't just look through his mind - Erik himself didn't know what he wanted.

He was almost at the door when he registered there was another mind in the room with Erik. He reached out with his telepathy, ready to attack, but Erik didn't feel afraid. Hurriedly, he borrowed Erik's power to open the door, frowning when he saw Azazel sitting beside the bed, looking at his husband who was covered only by a blanket.

Charles fought back the urge to growl. He could see Erik wasn't bothered by the other omega's presence, so rather than try and chase him away for the impertinence of being near what was his, Charles tried to focus. Azazel was Erik's friend. Erik wasn't distressed by Azazel's presence - if anything the two of them were holding onto each other, talking quietly.

It took all of the restraint Charles had to pull away and wheel backwards, to give Erik some space. As the door closed, Erik used his own power to open it again, giving Charles's wheelchair an encouraging tug. Charles made his way into the room, finding Erik alone and the air smelling faintly of smoke.

Charles hesitated, but poured out a glass of water. "Is... is everything alright?"

"It's perfect," Erik reassured. "He just wanted to check I was being well taken care of, and I am. I'm being wonderfully taken care of." The look that Erik gave him was so full of love that Charles was able to push down that spark of jealousy. Azazel was Erik's friend. After everything that they had endured, it was only natural for them to take care of each other. He couldn't stop the flicker of hurt at Azazel's presence, but he knew that it was a good thing Erik had friends.

Erik gave him an understanding smile, and held out his arms.  
"Come back to bed?"

Charles smiled to himself and did as he was asked, returning to his husband's side and pulling him close for another kiss.

***

The next day and a half passed in a blur of pleasure, Charles aware of the world outside their room but unbothered by it, Erik lacking even that perception. It was just them, the two of them learning each other, and as the heat slowly faded from Erik's exhausted body, Charles held him close and kissed him.

"I love you, Erik Xavier," he whispered, and Erik smiled and nodded.

"I love you too," those words were punctuated by a gentle kiss, less frantic now than those that had come before, but no less devoted. Charles stroked sweat-damp hair back from Erik's forehead and smiled. 

"How are you feeling?"

"Happy." Erik breathed the word, sounding almost surprised, before he shook his head and smiled. "Better. Thank you for that." Even as he spoke, Charles could feel Erik focusing on the memory, burying it deep within himself for when he might need it next.

Charles was glad he could give him something good, even though it hurt that Erik was still so surprised to have received kindness. If it was up to Charles, he would go through and ensure that anyone who had ever hurt Erik paid. But they'd done what they could, and what was important now was moving on, working out their life together without the shadow of his past. "Thank you for trusting me."

"Of course I trust you." Erik stretched out, long arms above his head as he yawned. Charles smiled at him fondly. 

Erik leaned in for another kiss. "Shower?"

Charles couldn't help agreeing, enjoying the chance to sit on his shower bench as Erik washed, then knelt so that Charles could soap his hair. As he stood again, Charles ran his hand from Erik's shoulder to thigh, pausing for a moment at his stomach.

Erik smiled at him. "We can hope."

That made Charles feel almost sick with excitement - not just the idea of Erik having his child, but Erik being excited about the possibility, wanting to have a baby with him. He pulled the omega in for another gentle kiss.

They dried, and dressed, and then headed across to the kitchen. Charles longed to linger a few moments longer in his lover's company, but he knew that Erik missed their children, and so did he.

"Papa!" Nina squealed, rushing out from the dining room as soon as they approached. She slung her arms around her father's hips, nuzzling up against him, and he picked her up, pressing a kiss to her hair.

"Hello Häschen, did you and the others have fun?"

"Yes Papa! Hank said you weren't feeling well, but that Daddy was looking after you." Nina babbled away enthusiastically to her father, and Charles felt a warm sense of belonging settle within him at the knowledge Nina had accepted him as her dad. He smiled.

"We made you a card! Everyone signed it!" She ran back to the dining room, and then returned, grabbing Erik's hand and pulling him in. Charles blinked and went to follow her when she rushed back.

The younger children had all been eating breakfast together, judging by the mess, Alex trying to keep them under control. Charles saw Betsy look up from where she was reading, frowning as she gazed at Erik. Erik's eyes closed for a moment in telepathic conversation, then Betsy turned back to her book. Charles was distracted a moment later when Nina held out a folded piece of paper that she had draw a rainbow on the front of.

One of the boys - Jimmy, judging by the handwriting - had written 'Get Well Soon', and not only had all the children signed (complete with Perdita's inky pawprint), but so had most of the adults, and even Rogue and Bobby. 

Charles pushed down his embarrassment at the realisation that many of the older signatories knew exactly why he and Erik had chosen to sequester themselves away for a couple of days. It didn't matter, not when his daughter and sons were apparently concerned for him.

They weren't the only ones. As the day progressed, he spotted several of the omegas checking in with Erik, even Warren stepping close and whispering, when normally the boy made it clear he didn't care about anyone or need any friends. There was some small irrational part of Charles that felt jealous, or guilty, to see his omega being protected like that. He pushed those thoughts aside.

Given that all of the omegas other than Alex had spent time held prisoner at the Hellfire Club, where they had been horrifically maltreated, it was only natural that they would want to check it wasn't continuing. It was good that Erik had people who cared enough about him to check in. Even if that stung a little, the knowledge that they didn't entirely trust him.

He knew it didn't work like that. He was glad that the omegas had found ways of checking in with each other, of caring. They deserved so much more than the torture they'd been through, and he was truly glad they hadn't been alone. And if Erik was going to have a child, he might need their support in the coming weeks and months. 

Charles carried on with his day, trying to catch up on the work he had missed while indisposed. He didn't begrudge Erik a second of it, but there was a lot that he needed to do. He looked out of the window, watching Nina and Sean and David playing out in the garden, and smiled to himself, a proud father of all three of them.

After a little while Jimmy stuck his head around the door, a shy smile on his face.

"Thank you for the card, it was lovely." 

"That's okay. Auntie Irene called earlier, and she said you'd be better today! And she said that you might want to play chess with me?" Jimmy looked so hopeful that Charles nodded, moving his work to the side. He had a lot to catch up on, but he could miss a little more, for Jimmy's sake. The boy settled down opposite him, holding out a brightly coloured travel chess set, which Charles had got for him when they started playing. Charles didn't particularly like it, but Jimmy had been excited and he was willing to put up with it if it made the boy smile.

Jimmy set it up so that Charles had the frosted pieces and he had the clear ones, and he began to play. Jimmy was improving, and Charles was careful to let him capture a few pieces, to encourage him even if he was still too competitive to actually let him win.

Charles ended the game, smiling at Jimmy. "That was really good, you're learning all the time."

Jimmy's answering beam was brilliant, and the boy nodded, leaning in to embrace him for a moment before he packed the set away. He headed over to the doorway, pausing there. "Where's Bobby? He's helping me with some maths homework."

Charles scanned the building. "He's in the playroom with Erik, Alex and Darwin, I think."

"Thank you, dad." Jimmy said, the words jumbling together.

Charles stared at him in shock, and Jimmy shrugged.

"Um. I mean, Nina does...are we allowed to-"

"Of course. You can call me dad if you want to. I'd like that."

Jimmy nodded, a faint smile on his lips, and then walked away.

Charles returned to his work, knowing it wouldn't be that long before dinner. He was already thinking of the possibility of a child, one that was part him and part Erik. He tried to picture a child with Erik's expressions, or his stubbornness, and shook his head fondly, lost in thought rather than work.

He put the work back in its folders, knowing he couldn't concentrate, and wheeled out into the corridor, making his way to the garden where the children were playing. He reached it, using the ramp to lower himself onto the patio, when he noticed a letter that had been half-pushed through the letterbox. He pulled it out, turning it over in his hands.

There was no stamp on it, and just one word written on the front of the envelope. 'Erik.' It was in handwriting he was sure was familiar, handwriting that was on the letters that Erik had been given by Magda, the letters Erik's mother had sent before she stopped writing. This hand-delivered letter - Charles would have staked his entire fortune on this being written by the same person.

He reached out through the mansion, searching for Erik's mind. When he found it, he gave a gentle pull. _Erik, you need to come here now. I have to talk to you._

There was a pause, and then a sense of assent, and Charles stared down at that letter, and wondered what it would say inside.


	5. Reunion

Erik was sitting on one of the beanbags, watching as Bobby tried to teach Jimmy some complicated mathematics. Alex and Darwin were sitting side by side, little Scott dozing in Darwin's arms as Alex read out loud, discussing the book with his boyfriend. 

Erik felt a deep sense of satisfaction settle within him. He adored spending time with Charles, but it was good to return to the others, to know that his family were well. Jimmy put aside the book briefly, rushing to Erik and giving him a tight embrace.

"I asked Charles if I could call him dad and he said yes." The boy was clearly brimming with delight, a fierce joy shining from him. 

Erik returned the embrace, nuzzling the soft fuzz on the top of the boy's head. "That's good."

Jimmy nodded, then looked up at him. "Does that make you my Papa?"

Erik nodded, forcing down the lump that formed in his throat. He coughed, clearing his throat, and then tried to speak again. "Yes, it does, if you'd like that. I would be honoured to be your Papa."

"Mine too?" Alex asked, putting the book aside. "And Sean?"

"Of course," Erik swallowed. "If you'll have me."

The boys smiled at him, their expressions full of love and hope, and Erik felt almost dizzy with happiness. He had a family. He had so much more than he had ever dreamed of, and whether or not he'd managed to conceive that heat - he already had some amazing children, children he loved more than he ever would have thought possible. He had an alpha he adored, and children he loved, and even if things weren't perfect, they were close enough to being perfect for him.

He was considering heading off to see what needed doing towards dinner when he felt Charles's mind brush against his. His husband's mental voice sounded emotional, shaky even. 

_Erik, you need to come here now. I have to talk to you._

The words were matched with an insistence he hadn't expected to feel from Charles, a sudden urging. He turned to the boys and flashed them a smile, so they wouldn't be concerned. "I've just got to check on something with Charles, I won't be long."

"We'll see you at dinner, if not before," Darwin agreed, adjusting Scott's sleeping form in his embrace, and staring down at the little one with true affection in his eyes. Erik remembered being a new father. He smiled as he headed to Charles's office, pushing open the door easily with his ability.

Charles was siting at the desk, staring at an envelope as though it held the answers to all of life's mysteries, not even glancing up as Erik entered the room. Erik cleared his throat impatiently, and after a few moments Charles looked up at him.

"Erik," he smiled, nervousness visible. "Thank you for coming."

"You said you needed me. What is it?" Horrible thoughts started to swirl in Erik's brain, but he held them back by sheer force of will. It wasn't something bad. Charles wasn't worried, or upset, even if the emotion on his face was changing by the second, as though he was faced with something he couldn't begin to understand. Whatever it was that Charles had found, it wasn't bad.

There was one thing he thought it could be, and as he gazed at Charles, Charles nodded.

"A letter was delivered for you."

Erik stepped forwards, taking the envelope with trembling fingers. He stared at his mother's handwriting. This wasn't like those letters to Magda, this was to him. He turned it over, looking for a return address, and found none. He moved to sit on the windowsill, still gripping it.

"Go on?" Charles prompted. Erik stared at it a moment later, before unfolding the paper. He smoothed it out and began to read.

'My darling boy,  
I can barely believe that this will reach you, but little Magda showed me the photograph of you and your husband that was in the papers. My dear child, the thought of having you back means more to me than the world. I asked Magda's friend, Angel, to deliver this letter, because I was afraid to come myself, so worried that... well, I couldn't face coming to see you and being turned away. If you do want to see me though, I will be waiting until the evening at the rose garden in the park near where you met Magda, and I will be there every day this week and all of next. Angel has said she will wait there with me.

We'll be there, from dawn to dusk, and I would wait forever to hold my little boy in my arms once again. Please know I never stopped looking, and I never forgot you. You are my world, my joy, my darling.  
Love, always and forever,  
Edie, your Mama.'

He looked over the words in silence, fingers tracing his mother's skilled handwriting. It all felt too much. He couldn't make a sound, just stared at the letter in wonder and hope and terror and clutched it to his chest.

Charles's hand rested against his knee, rubbing soothing circles against his skin through his jeans. "I'm here, Erik. I'm right here. I won't leave, I'm here and I will help you. I will do whatever you need, whatever you want. Just tell me what you need."

Erik handed over the letter, barely letting it go from his fingers before he spoke. "I want to go to the rose garden now. I need... I need to see her."

"Of course. Do you want to get Nina?"

He shook his head, too afraid of what could go wrong, not wanting Nina to experience any sadness if this was somehow a cruel trick. Charles's hand gave his another firm squeeze of reassurance. He could feel Charles's presence in his mind, understanding things he didn't have the words for.

"I'll get the car. Go and get dressed up."

Erik nodded, taking a few shaky breaths, wondering what would be appropriate to wear. A suit would be too formal, a t-shirt too informal. He'd been seventeen when he saw her last. A typical teenage omega, moody and confident and embarrassed by his parents' love. He'd taken it for granted then, and now he could scarce believe there had ever been a time when love felt easy. And yet for all of that, he hoped that the children he and Charles had together would grow up the same. He wanted them to be just as certain in their parents' love as he himself had been.

He headed across to the bedroom he shared with Charles and tried to pick out a shirt. He didn't know what would be appropriate for a reunion with a parent you had thought was dead.

 _You're nervous, think how I feel._ Charles's voice teased in his head, but Erik knew there was sincerity there.

_She'll love you._

_I use a wheelchair. Some people can be a little...unpleasant._

_She'll love you._ Erik said firmly telepathically, grabbing a shirt and pulling it on. It was only on the stairs that he realised Charles had successfully distracted him from worrying about what to wear.

Charles was sitting in the car, looking smug, and Erik was grateful because he was afraid, and one of them needed to be in control. He climbed into the passenger seat, taking a few deep breaths, and nodded. "I want to see her."

"Good. They're going to save us some dinner, I've said we might need to eat separately. We aren't going far. I've told them to dish up three extra meals, just in case."

Erik managed a grateful smile, then stared blankly ahead.

He felt almost sick with nerves. He was going to see his mother, after so long - and he wasn't sure he would have anything good to tell her. Charles, of course, was wonderful, and so were the children, but she'd know... 

In his heart of hearts, he knew that his mother would never hate him for what had been done to him against his will. She had always made it clear, ever since he was an infant, that he was the most precious thing in her and his father's life. That he would always have their support and love and pride.

He wasn't sure he deserved it. He still blamed himself for his father's death, for everything that had happened since - he wanted to think he could have avoided it, if he'd done something different, if he'd been smarter or faster or something - because the alternative, that ending up at Shaw's mercy was inevitable - that was horrifying.

Charles's hand rested against his knee, and gave a gentle squeeze of support, and Erik nodded. 

"Sorry, am I thinking too loudly?"

"A little. But it's okay. You can do this. I'll be right there beside you the entire time, if you want me." Charles promised, then paused. "I mean, if you want me there, or..."

"I want her to meet you," Erik said firmly. "I'll go and say hi, check... check that it's really her, and if it is, then yes. I'll call you over. And you can... you can be in my mind, if it'd help. The whole time. I'd feel safer with you there."

"I want you to feel safe." Charles answered, squeezing his knee again as they arrived. Charles parked, and Erik fetched his wheelchair, putting on the wheel lock so Charles could position himself comfortably in place. He was still frantic, but Charles's presence was a comfort deep in his mind, a silent promise that it was all going to be alright. 

"Go on," Charles smiled. "I can feel Angel's mind, with another woman. Go and talk to her." He gave a gentle push to Erik's hip. Erik took a deep breath, before he began to walk the path through the flowers, his heart racing and tongue heavy in his mouth. He didn't know what to say, what to do.

He saw the two of them sitting on a stone bench. Angel, wearing comfortable clothing and sat beside a woman with grey hair and a thin, sorrowful face. She looked small, and he was concerned, because his mother had never looked this tired. But as he approached, she lifted her head, and he saw her face come to life, a beautiful smile breaking out across her face.

"Erik," she whispered, and held out her arms, and he ran to her, wrapping her smaller body in his embrace, shaking softly.

"Mama..." 

For a few precious moments there was nothing in the world but the two of them. She gazed up at him, and he could see now her features, her eyes, her smile. All unchanged. The past thirteen years had been hard on both of them, and when he had last seen her he had still been a boy, full of hopes and dreams for a life he would never have the chance to experience.

But she looked up at him, reaching out to brush some hair out of his face with a fond shake of the head. "You need a haircut, kleine Maus, but you are not so small... my son... grown up into a man. I am so proud." She pulled at his shoulders, and he crouched a little, letting her bestow a kiss to his forehead. "I missed you so much, my darling boy."

"I missed you too, Mama," he whispered, his hands clutching hers. "I'm sorry, I thought you were...I thought you were gone."

"I'm here now.. I'm here, it's okay..." She guided him to sitting on the bench, sitting beside him and rubbing his back. "I never gave up on finding you, my darling little boy, my precious Maus. I never gave up. And I loved you. I always loved you.”

"I love you too, Mama," Erik whispered, taking a few shuddering breaths. He'd never thought this day would come, but here she was, sat beside him, her hand against his own. 

"I am here to listen to anything you want to tell me. That lovely young girl, Angel, she told me that you haven't had the easiest of paths the past few years. But you got through it, and survived, and I am so proud of you..." Her thin arms wrapped around his shoulders. "Whatever you need to tell me, I will listen. And I will never stop loving you."

"Thank you," Erik whispered, closing his eyes for a moment. "They said you are in witness protection?"

"One of the senators, Robert Kelly, he said that it would be safer for me if I was taken into protection after you went missing... I didn't want to damage any investigation that was looking for you, or-"

Erik nodded slowly, feeling sick at that thought. That his mother had escaped the attempt at murder, but had then ended up being basically held prisoner. Kelly and Shaw had been working together, and he wondered how many other relatives had been disappeared, just because they could be.

"I'm here now, Mama," he promised, taking a slow deep breath. "And... yes. Things were bad. But they're good now. I'm married."

"You are?" His mother's face lit up with joy, her eyes shining, and he remembered that smile, had tucked it away so deep within him he had thought he would never see it again. "I did see that there was a wedding announcement, but they didn't say it had already happened-"

"It's complicated." Erik shook his head. "But there is a ceremony coming up, because it was rushed last time. And I'm happy, with Charles and our children..."

"You have children?" She stared at him in wonder. "I want to see them."

"Soon," he promised. "But you have to meet Charles first."

"I'd love that," she reassured. He reached out with his telepathy, calling Charles forwards.

 _Are you sure?_ Charles asked softly. _I understand if you need this time to be with your mother. It's been so long-_

 _Come on._ Erik insisted as firmly as he could, trying to accompany his words with the sensation of pulling on Charles's hand, guiding him forwards. _Let her meet you. Please._

It was that plea which seemed to work, Charles giving the sense of approaching as he slowly came into view. Erik swallowed slightly, looking at his mother, wondering if he should have warned her about the wheelchair - he would hate for it to colour his mother's view of the most wonderful man he had ever met.

She didn't look shocked. Instead, she waited on the bench until Charles arrived, and held out her hand to him, looking at him with a hint of playful sternness in her eyes. "You had best treat my little Maus like he is the most precious gem in the world. You are lucky to have him. I do not want you to forget that."

Erik felt his face colour at his mother's use of his nickname, and her attempt at protecting him. But Charles seemed to take it all in good humor.

"I promise you Ma'am, my intentions to your son have always been honourable. He is a remarkable man, and I know just how lucky my sons and I are to have him in our life."

At that, she did look a little startled, although she composed herself after a moment. "You had children already?"

"I did," Charles explained, and Erik stepped in to save him from any awkwardness. 

"Charles had a child from his first marriage - he lost his wife in an accident-" Erik explained, as her eyes flickered towards Charles's chair, and Charles nodded. She looked at him sadly, opening her mouth to speak, but before she could Erik continued. "He had also adopted three boys, one of whom was pregnant and now has had the child. All of them mutants, like us."

"You're a mutant?" She asked Charles, her eyes shining. "I didn't think there was any chance my Erik would find someone like him. What is it you do?"

"I'm a telepath," Charles answered, a little awkwardly.

"Oh that's amazing," she smiled. "Really really amazing, I am so happy for you both. And four boys... you have yourself half of a football team, more if... if you have children of your own, I just hope you get a girl one day."

"I have a daughter." Erik interrupted, a little embarrassed. "Her name is Nina, she's six, same as... same as Charles's youngest boy, Sean."

"Is she-"

"Charles adopted her," Erik answered. Charles shook his head, reaching out and tangling their fingers together.

"She is a mutant as well."

Her smile flickered slightly, and Erik worried he'd done something wrong, but a moment later his mother's arms were around him, clutching him tight. "Mama? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine dear, I'm fine..." she promised. "I just had never imagined you would have a family... I was so sure you were dead, after so long..." Her voice trembled, and she gulped back a couple of sobs. "I'm a grandmother."

"You are," Erik agreed. _Charles, is she happy?_

 _She's ecstatic._ Charles confirmed. "You are a grandmother, Mrs Lehnsherr."

Erik squeezed her hand tightly. "Do you want to meet them?"

"There is nothing in the world that would make me happier," she promised, leaning up and pressing another kiss to his hair. After a moment, she slipped into German, a language that she had used sometimes when Erik was a child - often enough that he understood it. "Your husband takes good care of you?"

"The best," Erik promised. 

"You are planning on adding more children to your family, aren't you? I can see that in your eyes. You look happy." 

Erik nodded, then pointedly answered in English. "Mama, I am well looked after. Wait until you see Charles's house..." he shook his head. "I feel like a fairytale prince. But it's Charles that's the best thing about living there. Nina loves him almost as much as I do, we're happy."

She nodded in consideration.

"And tell me, what is it that my little grandaughter can do?"

"She talks to animals," Erik answered. "And she's got most of them as wrapped around her little finger as she'll have you."

"I'm her grandmother, Maus. I'm meant to be wrapped around her little finger." She answered, standing up. She was a little unsteady on her feet, and Erik offered her his arm to guide her back to the car.

"So tell me all about these grandchildren of mine..."

***

Erik sat in the back seat beside his mother, holding her hand, reluctant to let go of her for even a moment. His mother was there, beside him, and he was delighted. He'd thought for so long that he had lost her, and seeing her now made his heart feel full.

During the journey home, Charles and Erik explained about their children. 

Edie looked at Erik curiously, smiling a little. "I always thought you would make a marvellous father, my little Maus. I... I am sorry to have missed their early lives. Although I am able to know them now, and I shall take good care, always."

"I know you will, Mama."

"Well, if you have any more children-" she gave Erik a knowing look. "I will be there, from the very start."

"I know, Mama." Erik smiled, feeling a slight hint of teenage exasperation rear its head. After so long without his mother, and afraid of any emotion at all, that felt good. Being embarrassed, laughing with his mother, being happy - all of it felt like something he was lucky to have.

 _She cares about you just as much._ Charles's voice in his head sounded certain, determined. _I'm not trying to read her, but she's thinking about her love for you, so loudly and with such certainty._

Erik squeezed his mother's hand. "Charles says he can feel you're happy, Mama."

"I am." She leaned in and kissed his forehead, and he let her, smiling to himself.

"Mrs Lehnsherr," Charles started.

"You must call me Edie, dearest," she interrupted.

Charles's eye caught Erik's in the mirror and he smiled. "I do hope you'll join us for our wedding. We want it to be a special day. A celebration for us and our loved ones, and you ... you are an important part of that."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," she promised. "I want to see my boy happy. You make him happy."

"He does, Mama," Erik mumbled under his breath, and she shook her head tenderly, seeming deep in thought. To Erik's relief, before she could ask anything else that would prove too embarrassing, Charles was driving up towards the mansion.

"That's... quite the house..." Edie laughed a little. "I... I never thought my boy would find himself someone rich."

"You always said money didn't matter," Erik reminded her.

"It doesn't. Not compared to happiness. But I think he makes you happy and has money. So that is good."

Charles parked the car, and pushed his wheelchair out, letting Erik help his mother from the back of the car. 

"If it's alright, I'd prefer you meet the children outside - just because I'm not totally sure how David will respond to the emotions."

"If that's best," she promised. "Is there anything I can do to help him?"

"Just don't be upset if he ignores you entirely. He doesn't speak, like Erik said. If he doesn't want to do something he'll show us red telepathically or shake his head, and if he does he'll show green and nod. Just let him lead things, and if he seems uncomfortable, we can move him away."

"Alright," she nodded. Charles wheeled away a little, as Erik and his mother took their places on a bench.

"Nina is on her way down. I've asked David to come as well, but I'm going to talk to him first. Alex and Darwin are just trying to settle Scott, Sean is napping, and Jimmy is talking to Bobby - Bobby is one of our students - but will come down shortly."

"Thank you," Edie smiled to herself, looking up as the two children emerged from the house. Nina hurried over to her father, reaching up to embrace him, and burying her face against his neck.

"Papa? Are you alright? Hank said you had to do something scary, I'm sorry I wasn't there to help."

"You're here. And it was the good kind of scary," Erik considered. "Do you remember that fox you found in the park once, that had its foot stuck in a beer can? And remember how it hissed and snarled at us, and tried to bite you, until you calmed down enough I could remove the metal without making it worse?"

"I remember, Papa."

"How did you feel going to the fox?"

"Scared-happy." Nina answered. "I was scared of it hurting me by accident, but I knew I could help."

"It was like that," Erik reassured, rubbing her back. "Now, you remember what I told you about your grandma?"

"That she would love me very very very much, but she died before I was born, and if I'm sad or scared she's looking over me?" Nina answered from memory, glancing over towards Edie with a curious look on her face.

Edie gasped, and leaned against the back of the bench, as Erik gave his daughter a reassuringly tight embrace. 

"Perfect, Häschen. I always told you your grandma would be proud, because you're amazing. But... I made a mistake. I thought she had died, but she hadn't. She was sick, and she couldn't come back to me for a long time, but she's here now. Can you say hello to your Grandma?"

Nina looked up, suddenly shy, waving one hand at Edie.

Edie waved back. "It's so good to meet you, little one."

"Are you really my grandma?" Nina whispered. "And...and do you love me?"

"I love you ever so much, sweetheart. I always will."

"O... okay..." Nina agreed, reaching out to pat her hand against Edie's. Edie let her, clearly wanting a cuddle but not wanting to crowd the child. 

Nina sat in quiet contemplation.

"Does this mean you're David's grandma too?"

"I suppose it must, yes," Edie answered, and Nina nodded, squirming down from Erik's lap and heading over towards David. Erik let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding.

"She's a good little girl."

"She's not normally that shy." Erik pointed out. He was used to Nina being confident around strangers, not subdued and almost awkward.

"This is a big thing for her," Edie said patiently. "And I'm just happy to have the chance to get to know her, there's no rush."

David walked over with Nina, Charles beside them.

Edie looked at him and smiled. "You must be David. It's good to meet you."

David nodded, once, and there was a brief flicker of green, before he moved to hide behind Charles's wheelchair.

"He's a lovely little boy," Edie said, gazing at where David was hiding. "I look forward to getting to know all of you better." She leaned in, and pulled Erik closer for a hug. "Now, apparently you've ended up making me a great-grandmother. But I'll forgive you, this once."

"Thank you," Erik answered with a smile, and for a while at least, everything felt normal. Good. For a long time, normal for Erik had meant pain. It meant something different now.


	6. Union

Charles could scarcely believe how welcoming Mrs Lehnsherr - Edie - was to him and his children. He had assumed that Erik's memories of the woman had been tinted by the fact he thought she was dead, that he missed her. But she proved herself to be just as lovely as Erik always thought she was. 

She was gentle and patient with David, not forcing him into being nearer than he wanted, and was friendly and interested in what both Sean and Jimmy had to say, before the boys had dragged Erik away to make her a necklace to their exacting specifications.

Alex alone was refusing to come and meet her, his concerns loud in Charles's thoughts. 

Charles turned to Edie. "I would ask that you're... my oldest boy, Alex, he's a little afraid of meeting you."

"I'll be kind. He has a son, yes?"

"He does. All three boys had been terribly hurt before they came here, and Alex... Alex believes, sometimes, that he deserved it."

"Children can be so quick to blame themselves," Edie said softly. "You know, Erik apologised to me for Jakob's death. As though what that monster did was his fault... I won't blame your boy. He doesn't need to meet me. But I would like... I would like to see him, and do what I can to help him heal."

"Thank you. I'll tell him that." Charles relayed the message, and eventually felt a reluctant assent from Alex, who appeared with Darwin standing close. Alex looked nervous, holding Scott close to his chest, but he walked over. Edie smiled, shuffling over on the bench to make space for the two boys.

"Hello," she smiled, and Charles could feel Alex relaxing, allowing Charles to reach out to Erik's mind and discuss what happened next. When he had an answer, he cleared his throat.

"I'll let you four get acquainted, I want to make sure we've got everything for dinner. Mrs Lehnsherr-"

"Edie," Edie interrupted firmly.

"Edie, we can give you a guest room. You are welcome to stay, as long as you'd like." 

"Thank you," she smiled, reaching out to gently stroke Scott's hair. Alex handed the baby over, and she seemed besotted by the tiny child, holding him close, and talking to both the teenagers about their interests. Charles relaxed a little, and wheeled away, feeling the happiness from the group spreading out wider.

***

Having Edie living with them proved to be wonderful, and a relief in far more ways than he could ever have expected. This was first made obvious as he tried to sort out preparations for the wedding, and she proved herself invaluable.

He was alone in his office, far later than he should have been. Erik had ended up sleeping over with Nina and Kurt, because Nina wanted to babysit all night and she was too young to do it alone. Rather than going to bed, Charles had stayed in his office, trying to work out seating arrangements for the wedding that was fast approaching. He wanted it to be perfect. 

Erik's view of perfection was that if his mother was there, Nina got to wear a pretty dress and David was comfortable, everything else was unimportant. Charles knew that they could just have a pop-up table in the garden covered in snacks, buy Nina a new dress and put out a few flowers, play a song or two, and Erik would be delighted.

Charles wanted better than that for Erik. Wanted him to have something that would show him just how precious he was to Charles, how happy he made him. But that was near-impossible to work out, because any gesture that Charles tried wasn't enough.

He stared at the plans and groaned to himself.

"Are you alright?" Edie's voice in the doorway startled him, but he looked up to see her standing there with a gentle smile on her face. She was wearing a pair of pyjamas that Raven had left behind, blue satiny material. She stepped forwards. "You sound like you're stressed."

"I want to work out how to give Erik the perfect wedding." Charles muttered. "But nothing's good enough for him. I don't... I don't know how to do this."

"You make him happy, you know?" Edie said softly. "You don't need to do anything grand, that's not who he is. You are enough."

"He deserves perfect." Charles muttered.

"Well, you won't be able to give him it in this state. Let's take a look and see what we can work out." She settled down in the chair opposite his own, a fond smile on her lips. "Talk me through what you've worked out so far?"

Charles gestured to his notes, starting to explain. Edie listened, and murmured encouragement, and smiled at him, helping him work out some details that were causing him problems and listening to what he had thought. Every time he started to worry, she would reassure him.

"Erik isn't going to hate you," she promised. "I get that you're worried you'll get this wrong, but you aren't going to. You are the man he loves, and he's happy with you."

Charles hesitated, and frowned, and quietly admitted what had been bothering him. "I don't know if I should invite Cain or not. He's the only real family I've got, but the last time he 'visited' to ask for money he upset David and tore up his card, so-"

"He what?" Edie interrupted, frowning.

"He tore up David's card when David tried to tell him not to touch him." Charles explained. "And your son nearly got into a fist fight with him."

"I should damn well think so," Edie muttered. "Do you want to invite this man?"

"No," Charles admitted. "But he's family, and I don't know if-"

"If you don't want him, don't invite him. It's bad enough if your omega gets into a fight with him, imagine the scandal if I was to do that."

"Why would you get into a fight with him?" Charles frowned.

"Because if he's going to treat my grandson like that, I'm not going to let him get away with it." Edie answered with her arms crossed, and Charles found himself smiling at the idea of Edie squaring up against Cain. 

"Oh, that's where your son gets his temperament from," Charles laughed. "And you won't think less of me for not inviting Cain?"

"I think it would be a good idea if you had nothing whatsoever to do with him if he's unkind to your son."

"Thank you," Charles murmured, relieved. Part of him felt he had to have some kind of filial loyalty to his family, even if he wanted nothing to do with them. Edie was reassuring in not expecting him to make space for them in his life. He reached up towards her, and she leaned in to hug him close. "I can see why Erik missed you so much," Charles told her.

Her answering smile was soft. "He doesn't need to miss me any more. So now we know we're definitely not inviting Cain, and so don't have to work out where he can sit without being murdered, let's get on with working out this seating plan."

"Thank you, Edie." Charles gazed down at the notes, feeling a little less overwhelmed with her assistance.

***

The day of their wedding - or rather, of their renewal of vows - began with the sun shining through their bedroom window, landing on the two of them, making Erik's hair glow as he nuzzled sleepily into Charles's touch. Charles continued to stroke his hair, half-lost in dreams.

"Hello, Mister Xavier," Charles mumbled

"Hello, Doctor Xavier," Erik replied, yawning and curling up beneath the blanket. Charles joined him, snuggling closer and blinking away from the light.

"We'll need to get up soon," Erik pointed out. "We're going to need to get dressed."

Charles groaned, mumbling and pulling Erik in for another kiss, which Erik eagerly reciprocated, meaning they put aside any discussion of the day's events for a while longer.

It was Erik who was first to leave the bed, and as he did so Charles could feel his thoughts, nerves echoing around the en-suite bathroom. Charles was trying to send reassuring thoughts when the nerves gave way to a burst of brilliant bright excitement, far louder than Charles was expecting, and then Erik came rushing from the bathroom, heading straight to the bed and pulling him into an embrace and a deep kiss.

Charles made a noise of confusion, trying to ask what had happened, when Erik pushed a small bar of plastic into his hand, the thoughts radiating from him.

Charles glanced down, staring at the two pink lines side by side on it, and then looking up at Erik. Erik nodded, and Charles dropped the test, pulling him in for a kiss, his hand resting against the other man's stomach. He was going to be a father again.

"Do you want to tell people?" Charles asked. Erik hesitated, and shook his head.

"Not yet. Let's talk to Irene first." He kissed Charles again, and then smiled. "I suppose I actually should get ready for this then, shouldn't I?"

"Probably," Charles conceded, stealing one more kiss before he let him go.

Erik smiled at him, going to put on the suit that Charles had got made for the occasion, a charcoal grey design which Charles thought made Erik look beautiful. Of course, Charles thought most things made Erik look beautiful. But still, he smiled as he watched Erik dressing, frowning when he felt a faint wave of concern from Erik, followed by relief as a small blue box floated to him.

"What've you got there?" Charles asked.

Erik opened it, showing him a pair of silver cufflinks with green enamel resting on the velvet inside. "Mama told me I should have these today. They were my father's."

"They're lovely."

"You should wear them," Erik told him, a soft smile on his lips.

"I..." Charles nodded thoughtfully, and then smirked a little. "We could have one each? I don't want to take him away from you, but I'm honoured..."

"You'd marry me in mismatched cufflinks?" Erik asked. "You've been frantic about every last detail for weeks."

"I've not been frantic about you, Erik. You are the one thing that I know will be perfect, that is always perfect. I'm not afraid of what you will be like." He smiled. "I'd marry you in whatever you wore, and I'd be in awe of you."

Erik leaned down to kiss him again, and Charles jumped at a sudden sharp poke to his telepathy.

 _Don't keep us all waiting, sugar._ Emma's voice interrupted him. _Your sister in law says if I don't stop you two now, you'll be late to the main event._

"Irene says we'd better hurry up," Charles murmured, reaching out for Hank's mind. _Are the children ready?_

_Nina is skipping up and down the corridor, and we've got David to put on his suit, he seems comfortable enough, and Logan's gonna stick with him so that if he needs to go and get changed he just needs to pull on one of our sleeves._

_Thank you._ Charles smiled. "The kids are ready... Can you help me with this?"

"Of course." Erik agreed, fetching the suit which had been modified to fit smartly when Charles was sitting.

Charles normally refused any attempt at help in dressing, finding it patronising and almost insulting. He chose clothes that fitted him, and which he could dress himself in, even if it meant having to use velcro fastenings and elasticated waists. But he refused to get married in anything other than the best-fitting suit available, and that meant he was going to need a little more help than normal.

One thing that Charles loved about Erik, among the many things he loved, was that he never once made Charles feel awkward about his body. Erik helped him into his trousers, and then smoothed them perfectly so that the creases were neat, without any of the snide comments or difficult expressions Charles half-expected. He finished dressing himself, although Erik insisted on straddling him to do up his brilliant blue tie.

 _Sugar, we're waiting._ Emma's thoughts brushed his again, and he smiled, and Erik smiled as well, leaning in for another careful kiss, before they made their way out towards the garden. The plan was to socialise for a short while, before they had their vow renewal, which Emma had appointed herself in charge of. Then there would be further partying late into the night, or until he and Erik were able to slip away.

As they reached the garden, Irene walked up to them, leaning against Raven's arm. Raven was wearing a beautiful steel grey dress that matched Erik's suit, with a ribbon at the waist that matched Charles's tie, and Irene wore a pale blue dress. Raven was grinning brightly, and Irene held up a glass.

"Erik, I believe you need this."

It took Charles a moment to realise that the glass contained orange juice, to fully comprehend what that meant. But then he did understand, and Erik took the glass and then kissed him.

A second later, Raven squealed, throwing herself forwards and embracing him.

"Can we tell people?" Erik asked Irene, and after a moment she nodded. 

"I believe so. I can't promise that things will be perfect, but it looks likely. You... you are very lucky."

Erik stared at the orange juice, his hand resting protectively against his flat stomach.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Charles asked, already wondering how he would try to accustom Nina to the idea of another brother.

"I do," Irene smirked. "And I'm not going to tell you that. But I can promise you, they will be healthy." She stepped away, her hand gripping Raven's, and then there was a squeal of delight, followed by Erik almost getting knocked over. Charles twisted, and saw that Nina had grabbed her father around the knees and was cuddling him tightly. She was wearing a brilliant blue dress with a grey ribbon, and her hair had been plaited, the pigtails secured by ribbons.

"Daddy?" She reached up for Charles's hand. "Do you like my dress? I've been practising throwing flowers. Uncle Hank gave me some bird food, and I've been practising throwing it."

"I love your dress," Charles promised. "And I am sure you will do wonderfully at throwing flowers."

Nina giggled, and rushed off again, her pigtails bouncing. Erik smiled, leaning against Charles's chair.

"It's already hard to keep up with our kids. How will we manage more?"

"With love." Charles promised, reaching for Erik's hand and bringing it to his lips. "I'll do what I can. And you won't be alone, not this time."

Erik swallowed, and Charles cleared his throat as Edie appeared, in a beautiful lavender dress with matching hat. She stared at the two of them.

"You look beautiful together," she whispered. "Never thought I'd see my little boy getting married..." She looked between them, and then embraced him. "And I can see you're drinking orange juice, my boy."

Erik looked up at her shyly, and nodded. "Irene handed it to me."

"The precog girl?" Edie asked, and her face split in a smile, leaning in to embrace Erik again, holding him tightly. After a moment, she turned her attention to Charles, embracing him as well.

Charles was unsure how to react in the face of such fondness. After his own mother's cold attitude, he simply didn't expect to be loved. But Edie made it clear that he was. After a second, he returned the embrace, clinging to her for a moment, and then wheeling out from her embrace. "We need to check in on everyone, but..."

"But we're glad you're here, Mama," Erik promised her, clutching her close for a moment. "I wouldn't... it wouldn't be the same if you weren't here."

"But I am," she brushed a loose strand of her son's hair back behind his ear. "I'm here, and I'll walk you down the aisle."

"Thank you, Mama." Erik's mind beamed joy and hope and love out, almost unbelievably strongly. Charles relished it, letting it flood through him, as the two of them made their way out to greet their friends. He heard Erik laugh, and glanced up to find that little Kurt had been placed in a miniature tuxedo, complete with a tail hole.

"Very cute," Charles told Azazel. Azazel grinned and nodded. 

"He is most handsome boy. I made him suit myself."

"It looks great," Charles reassured, seeing Erik step away to talk to Raven. He could feel Erik's thoughts, almost deafeningly loud, but he did what he could to ignore them. He knew what was in the small box that Erik handed to Raven, but he wanted to be pleasantly surprised later in the ceremony.

Before he could linger too long on the possibilities, Emma wandered up to him, tossing her head and smiling. "Thank you for inviting us." She gestured over to where Moira was talking to David, and then to the side, where her brother had ended up talking to Warren. For once, Warren wasn't standing apart from the rest, but actually seemed to be taking an interest, and as Charles watched he saw Christian duck his head.

Emma cleared her throat. "I hope you understand that anyone who upsets my brother answers to me, and that I don't care if they're traumatised."

"I understand," Charles shook his head. "I thought Christian didn't leave your house?"

"He doesn't normally. But I told him it would mean a lot if he would try for today, and he said he'd give it a go. I didn't expect him to talk to anyone, but it looks like Warren got through to him."

 _Funny, I was thinking the same about Warren._ Charles replied, watching the two young omegas conversing with each other, Warren seeming to preen a little as Christian fussed with the lapel of his suit.

"I suppose we'd best get this started then," Emma muttered with an overdramatic sigh. "Remember, there's nothing done today that's legally binding, you already made that mistake."

"You really are a cynic for someone who is meant to be officiating," Charles muttered, half to himself, projecting out to everyone's minds at once. _If you could all get into your places please, I would appreciate it, the ceremony is about to start._

There was a pause as everyone hurried to their assigned seats, and then a sharp chorus of birdsong struck up, louder than any he had heard before. It was as though every bird that lived in his property was simultaneously trying to advertise how much they loved their home.

He knew this was Nina's doing, but he couldn't say anything. He just placed his hands on his wheel-rims, and made his way up the aisle, Emma walking ahead, as Raven fell into step beside him. As they reached the end, Emma turned to face the crowd, and Charles moved to the side, before looking out across their assembled friends.

Raven rested her hand on his shoulder, and gave a quick squeeze. _You can do this._

 _Thank you._ He thought back, gazing out across the assembled group. He told himself this was fine. This was just him reaffirming his love for Erik, and that felt like the most natural thing in the world.

He glanced up at the trees, seeing the birds there, and then turned to look, watching as Nina skipped down the aisle, flinging flower petals in all directions with a large amount of enthusiasm, and very little skill.

In her wake came Erik. Charles had already seen him that day, but it was still breathtaking to see Erik walking forwards slowly, his hand on his mother's arm.

_Sugar, you saw him like, five minutes ago._

_He's still the most beautiful man I've seen._ Charles answered Emma, unimpressed by his friend's lack of appreciation for how gorgeous Erik looked at that moment. Raven patted his shoulder.

 _You're doing great. Now just don't drool all over him in public._ His sister reminded him.

_He's stunning._

_It's also not like this is a wedding night, exactly._ Emma teased. _Don't think I didn't notice him drinking orange juice._

Charles was spared from having to answer that particular comment by little Nina reaching the top of the aisle, spinning in a circle, and throwing out the last few scraps of flower petals. She grinned up at him. 

"Hi Daddy! Did I do a good job?"

"You did a wonderful job. Now, can you hold Raven's hand and make sure she doesn't do anything silly?" Charles asked, looking up from his adoptive daughter just as Erik reached the top of the aisle. 

Erik bowed his head, and then his mind tangled with Charles's own. Charles reached out to squeeze Erik's hand, stepping back only as Emma pointedly cleared her throat before she began to speak.

"We are here today to witness the renewal of vows of Charles and Erik Xavier. Charles has been a friend of mine since childhood, and while at times he is the most obnoxious person I could ever imagine, he has endlessly proved himself to be kind. I haven't known Erik for long, but it is quite plain that he makes Charles happy, and that for me is a sign of true value. He has become a part of Charles's family, and I never thought I would see Charles in love again. But he is in love, and it shines through every day. And now, we are gathered here so that they can confirm their love for each other in front of those they hold dearest."

She nodded her head, stepping aside, and letting Charles take centre stage. He cleared his throat nervously, glancing around at the group that had gathered there - his friends, the closest he had to family. His children. Erik. 

“Erik is the single most remarkable man I have ever had the honour of meeting,” he began, glancing up at his husband. “He is unerringly kind, and wants to help people even when the world has met him with cruelty. No one would blame him if he allowed the world to harden his heart, to make him face the world with hatred. But instead he has found it in him to… to share love. For all of us. He helped me make my dream a reality, to shape the world in some small way, to help our people. He has given me an incredible daughter, with a heart just as fierce as her father’s, and cared for our sons. I didn’t….” His voice trembled slightly, and he gave up, broadcasting his next words telepathically. _I never thought I would feel the way Erik makes me feel. He makes me happy, and he makes me want to be a better person. He lets me be a better person. He’s given me a family, and helped to turn my house into a home. I… I love him, so much._ Charles’s mental voice faded out, and Erik smiled, leaning down to kiss him.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” he muttered. “You … you are remarkable. You took me and my daughter in when we needed it most, and you’ve shown nothing but kindness, nothing but strength. You’ve taken care of four wonderful sons, when the world tells you that children aren’t something you could dream of. You care. You are determined to do what’s right, and sometimes you can be a little too hopeful, and it hurts me because I want to spare you pain but you… you are a good man. A truly good man. And I love you.” Erik reached into his pocket, pulling out a small red box, which he opened, levitating into the air two golden rings. He plucked them from the air, sliding one into place on Charles’s finger, then offering him the other one. “We didn’t get these last time. I thought we should-”

“We should.” Charles agreed, slipping it onto Erik’s finger. _There’s one other thing, Erik. I’ve been thinking…_ He gazed across at him. _You gave up your name when we married. But your name is a connection to a family you love. Mine.. isn’t. I’d be honoured, if I could be Charles Lehnsherr._

“I’d like that,” Erik breathed, looking up after a second and smiling. “Charles has just asked to take our surname. Would that be alright, Mama?”

Edie nodded wordlessly, stepping forwards to embrace Charles for a moment. There was a squeal, and Nina rushed over to the pair of them as well, cuddling them tightly. Charles felt the weight of Sean thump into his chair a split second later.

There was laughter, and applause, and cheering. 

Edie swept Nina up in her arms, and gently guided Sean to stand at her side, cuddling both children, as Emma returned to centre-stage. 

“There we go. You both love each other very much. In which case, Mister Lehnsherr, Doctor Lehnsherr, you can kiss.”

Charles leaned up and kissed Erik softly, as the birds on the trees sung and their friends laughed and applauded.

“Now, we can get on with eating the food,” Emma teased. Charles took a moment to lean against Erik’s side, Erik’s hand resting on his shoulder.

“Charles Lehnsherr?” Erik breathed.

“I think it sounds rather good,” Charles reasoned, glancing out at the assembled crowd. “And it shows to the world that monster didn’t get to take your identity from you. You are still the same remarkable, incredible man that you were before. That you will always be… remarkable.”

Erik silenced him with a kiss, and Charles laughed as he pulled away. “You do realise I am a telepath. I am perfectly capable of simultaneously kissing you and telling you just how wonderful you are.”

“I suppose so.” Erik laughed, looking over towards the food. “Alex and Darwin made us a cake, shall we go and cut it?”

“I suppose we’d better,” Charles agreed, weaving his way closer to the cake.

He was almost there when there was a loud crack, directly in front of him, and the air became thick with smoke. He waved his hand in front of his face, and looked down to find Kurt gazing up at him with brilliant yellow eyes.

After a moment, Azazel rushed over, looking a little flustered. “Ah. Apparently our boy can teleport.”

“Apparently so,” Charles agreed, slipping his hand into Erik’s for a moment, gazing at where the boy had been a moment before. “But do let us know if you need a babysitter. I’m… It’s been a long time since I looked after a toddler, and with Scott looking bigger every day, I could do with the practice.”

Erik’s hand found his, and gave it a gentle squeeze. Charles couldn’t stop smiling as he gazed out at all of the people around them, all of their friends who were happy and able to share the day with them. He grinned, realising Sean had already got smeared with cake. _Hank, you need to get some photos while the children are still a little presentable._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! I hope everyone is doing well. It's a difficult time right now, look out for each other, Thank you to everyone who comments, it means so much to me.


	7. Belonging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to midrashic for betaing, her help is appreciated!

After the wedding, Erik found his life settled into a routine that he never could have dreamed of. For years, he had known only pain, and fear, and uncertainty. Now, he knew that he was going to be alright. He knew that he had a family, secure in the love of his mother and his husband. He busied himself with working on the school, on supporting their children, and on finding Kurt who had taken to teleporting with a lot of enthusiasm.

Kurt's favourite place to hide seemed to be the top of the wardrobe of the playroom, and Erik would climb up there and coax the small boy down - an action which made Charles frantic the first time it occurred. 

Months passed, and Erik felt his body change. With Nina, there had been little medicine to see how she was doing. There had been one scan, when he had still been with Kelly - when he'd foolishly believed his life had been improving - and then no support or help. Nina had entered the world in a deserted alleyway in the darkness, because he'd not trusted anyone to assist him.

This pregnancy, he faced constant fussing from Charles, supported by Hank. There were medical scans, blood tests, and Charles scrambling into his wheelchair to fetch him breakfast in bed.

Charles wasn't allowed in for the first scan, because the hospital didn't believe in having alphas present. Erik had been devastated when he had first heard, but when it came to it, he knew who to ask instead.

Edie had taken a room in a quieter wing of the house, and had thrown herself into life at the school, a doting grandmother to all of the children, and a friend to the staff. Erik had caught her more than once deeply engrossed in listening to the students talking about their problems - reassuring Bobby he had done nothing to upset his family, accompanying Kitty to the temple, wrapping Anne Marie in a blanket for cuddles.

She had taken an interest in her little great-grandson as well, talking with Alex, and offering him and his son unconditional love. Erik knew how much that could mean, and was glad his children were getting the same encouragement he had grown up with.

He clutched his mother's hand as they walked through the clinic, the doctor offering them a reassuring smile. 

"Is this your first pregnancy?" the young woman asked, and Erik shook his head. 

"It's not. I've got a little girl, Nina, she's seven in a few weeks." 

The doctor nodded, signalling for him to get up onto the table. "We're just going to take a look and see how the baby is getting on."

Erik did as he was bid, lifting up his shirt, trying not to flinch at the touch of the jelly against his skin. He felt weirdly afraid, exposed there on the table - but his Mama's hand on his helped him remain grounded.

"It's okay, my little Maus," Edie murmured, her hand stroking his. "I am right here."

 _As am I._ Charles's voice brushed against his thoughts, and Erik jolted slightly, muttering an apology to the nurse.

 _Charles._ He snapped the other man's name angrily.

 _I'm sorry._ Charles didn't sound sorry in the least. _I wanted to check on you, and I'm in the carpark._

 _I'm okay. Just, let me do this. I'll tell you after._ Erik sent back - he wanted Charles here, but if Charles couldn't be there physically, he needed to concentrate. After a moment, he reached out, feeling guilty for taking such a harsh tone. _You can watch, but please... I don't want to start talking to the voice in my head._

 _Thank you._ Charles sounded heart-breakingly grateful, and Erik felt a little sorry for Charles not being able to be there in person. He felt the weight of Charles's mind settling against his own, and then watched quietly as the scan began.

The doctor smiled gently at him as she began to scan him, explaining in gentle words what was going on. She frowned, staring at the screen in front of her, and Erik started to panic despite himself, suddenly afraid in case this was some bad sign, that there was something wrong with his and Charles's baby.

Edie squeezed his hand, and he cleared his throat. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm just checking," the doctor answered. "Did you have the date of your last heat?"

Erik answered almost frantically, mentally calculating as a sudden irrational fear gripped him - it had to be Charles's. It had been too long since he was with any other alpha. 

"I see. Well, congratulations Mister Lehnsherr." She spun the screen so that he could see it, pointing at it. "That's a head, down to a torso, and here are some legs, and you see here? This is the other baby's head, and then through there-" she traced out the shape of the two children, and Erik concentrated, hoping Charles could see this, wishing he could hold his hand. He clung to Edie instead.

"Twins...do you know if they're boys or girls yet?" Edie asked, her voice soft with emotion.

"Not yet," the doctor smiled. 

Erik laughed for a moment. "My daughter has four adopted brothers, she's hoping for a girl." 

The doctor turned the screen back, starting to take measurements, and Erik wondered at the idea of two tiny lives growing inside of him.

"Are... are they okay?" Erik asked, his voice shaking. He was carrying twins. His and Charles's children. He mentally embraced Charles, and Charles sent back a wave of fondness.

"They're looking quite small," the doctor told him, and he felt sick. "Not hugely, just a little smaller than we would expect at this point." There was a pause, as the doctor continued her examination. "But they have a strong heartbeat. I'd like to arrange for you to have a few more scans, and as they get further along we'll need you to keep track of how much they're moving."

"Of course," he agreed. He would have done anything at that moment to keep his two little ones safe. The rest of the scan passed, and he was handed a printout of the results, before his stomach was wiped clean, and he and Edie left the clinic.

Charles was waiting by the door in his wheelchair, and Erik collapsed onto his lap, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

"Twins..." Charles gasped, kissing him and then resting a hand on Erik's stomach. "Hello there little ones, I'm your dad..." Erik felt Charles send a wave of affection through him, and shook his head fondly.

"They're going to love you..." He promised, and Edie gently ushered the two of them back to the car. 

The entire journey back home, Erik just kept thinking about the life growing inside of him, and how different a start in life these children would have than he'd been able to give Nina.

Charles shook his head. "Nina loves you, Erik. More than anything. You did enough with her."

"I tried," Erik agreed. They parked, and it was Nina who came rushing up, wrapping her arms around Erik the moment he stepped from the car. "Do you know if I'm getting a sister?" she asked hopefully. 

"Not yet. But if they're a boy or a girl, they're going to love you, and you're going to look after them, aren't you?"

Nina nodded seriously, then leaned in and stage-whispered to Erik's stomach. "Please be a girl! I'll love you either way but please?" She patted his stomach and then grinned. "Darwin and Alex helped us make cupcakes!"

Erik grinned, and let his daughter lead the way to the kitchen.

***

Nina's birthday was quite unlike any birthday that she had before. She turned seven surrounded by a loving family, with a chocolate cake in the shape of a tortoise and a party dress that got covered in icing. She got books about animals, and some new cuddly toys, and Erik knew he didn't have to worry about where her next meal was coming from. She played with her brothers, and the other children at the school, and demanded a bedtime story which he read to her gladly.

"Papa, will you stay here tonight?" she asked, and he nodded, curling up around her. She grinned, patting his stomach, fascinated by the idea of a tiny life growing inside. Erik hadn't told the children about the twins yet - he wanted to make sure both were healthy before they found out.

Months passed, in a constant parade of things to do. There was the nursery to prepare, and then all the chaos that came with living with a handful of young mutant children. Bobby and John seemed to have temporarily put aside their differences, but several of the others caused their own disasters - Rogue fell through a few ceilings following time 'doing homework' with Kitty, and Warren went missing for a couple of days, before Emma called up to let Charles know that _One of your students is moulting all over my sofa._

Kurt continued to teleport with great enthusiasm and no skill, sometimes grabbing Scott along for the ride, much to Alex's consternation. The two boys seemed to have a particular fondness for laundry baskets, and more than once Erik went to throw a towel in after a shower, and found a pair of brilliant yellow eyes staring back at him.

After another few scans, Erik received the news he was hoping for - both of his unborn children were putting on weight, and getting stronger by the day. He and Charles gathered their family together in the playroom one day after dinner.

Sean and Nina sprawled out on the floor, both already in their pyjamas - dinosaurs for Sean, and cartoon cats for Nina. Jimmy was nestled in a beanbag, Alex and Darwin sat on a loveseat with Scott cuddled up against Alex, and Edie sat in a rocking chair. Irene and Raven stood in the corner, a smug smile on Irene's lips - Erik was sure she already knew what was going to be said. David sat quietly near Nina and Sean, his fingers fidgeting anxiously with Perdita's collar.

Erik cleared his throat. "I just want to start by reminding all of you that we love you so much. So much more than we could ever say, and nothing will ever change that."

"We know, Papa," Nina called out from her spot. She had her teddy bear propped up against her side, and a toy dinosaur was serving as a makeshift pillow. Jimmy nodded his agreement.

"And you know that Erik is going to have a baby," Charles added, and Alex laughed softly.

"Yeah, we'd noticed."

"Thanks, Alex," Erik shot him a stern look, but smiled a moment later, and cleared his throat. "Well, we have some news, and we wanted you all to be the first other than Edie to know."

"Is the baby okay?" Darwin asked, frowning. "Because me and Alex can help out, if you need anything-"

"We might take you up on that," Charles agreed with a fond smile. "Not because anything is wrong, just because...well-" He smiled over at Erik. _Tell them._

"We're going to have twins."

There was a nervous burst of red at the edge of Erik's vision, and Charles turned to his son gently. 

"I know it's scary, and I know babies are loud, but I'm sure they'll love you. We'll do everything we can to make sure that they are okay, and you can always go to your room if you need to. And we still love you so much," Charles promised, and after a moment David nodded. 

"Congratulations," Raven called, and Irene nodded. 

Nina rushed over to Irene. "Am I getting a sister?"

"I can't tell you," Irene told her. "But you're going to be a good big sister, I promise you that."

Nina seemed to consider that for a few moments, before she nodded her agreement, hugging Irene. "Thank you, Auntie Irene!"

Erik cuddled all of his children other than David, allowing David's mind to brush his own, and then they went through their normal bedtime routine. By the time he pushed open the door to his bedroom with his powers, he felt exhausted, and Charles beside him seemed to feel the same.

The air smelt slightly of sulphur. Erik groaned softly, staring up at the dark blue tail that was peeking over the edge of the wardrobe. "Charles, can you tell Azazel to come and fetch his son?"

***

Erik checked his overnight bag for what felt like the hundredth time, not wanting to risk finding himself without something he needed. He had pyjamas, a toothbrush, Nina's teddy bear and a few other things that he didn't want to spend a single night without. He had a photograph from the vow renewal as well, so that he could take Charles with him, even if the other man wasn't allowed into the hospital on account of being an alpha. He was going to go alone - his mother wasn't able to face the thought of seeing her son cut open, and Charles wasn't allowed.

The children had been growing well, and the next morning would be Erik's caesarean section. Erik was excited at the thought of meeting his children for the first time, even if he felt a little afraid of it. Charles was watching him, running through a mental checklist. It was late, and most of those in the mansion were already asleep, but Erik was too excited and nervous to get any rest.

He looked up when there was a knock on the door. Charles closed his eyes for a moment to investigate who was standing outside, and then nodded his permission for Erik to let them in. Erik used his power on the door, revealing Alex stood there.

"Hi, Alex," Charles wheeled over towards him. "Is everything alright?"

"It's good," Alex explained. "I know you've got your operation tomorrow, and I know that... Erik can't have you there in the birth, but you were there for me. And I thought I could offer... well, if Charles wants to be there I thought you could use me to do it. And if you didn't want to do that, then I could come and keep you company."

Erik stared at Alex, in awe at his offer. "Are you sure?"

"I am. I mean, I want Charles to be there, and I know they don't let alphas in but... he could be there and hold your hand."

Erik nodded, feeling tears welling up, resting a hand against his swollen stomach. "Thank you, Alex, you're a good man." His voice cracked a little, and he cleared his throat before he turned his attention to the two of them. "It's up to Charles, of course, and if on the day you can't that's okay but-"

"I want to give you this." Alex answered stubbornly. "You two deserve good stuff. You deserve each other. Just... try not to be too weird."

"I'll try," Charles agreed. "Just... thank you Alex. This means the world to me. To us."

Alex walked closer and hugged the two of them, then shrugged his shoulders. "It's no bother, dad. Just... doing what feels right." He embraced Charles again.

Erik leaned in to join the hug.

After a few moments, Alex pulled away with a shy smile. "I just... thought I'd let you know."

"Thank you, Alex." Erik could see that the youth was nervous about what he was offering, worried in case it wouldn't be appreciated, and he wanted to make it clear just how much that offer meant to the both of them. 

"It's... you two've been great." Alex shrugged, looking at the floor. "Both of you have helped me, helped us, and... I can give you this. I want to give you this, if that's okay?"

Erik reached out, pulling his oldest son into an embrace as best as he could around his stomach. He smiled down at him. "This is so kind of you, Alex. You are a wonderful person, and Scott is so lucky to have you and Darwin looking out for him. Thank you," Erik took a deep breath. "I best go and try to relax before tomorrow."

Alex nodded, leaving the two of them alone. Charles cuddled up against Erik when he sat on the bed, rubbing his back soothingly. "We've got great kids."

"We do."

"We'll have another two this time tomorrow," Charles reassured. "Irene has given us no reason to worry, all the scans say that they're both healthy."

"I just..." Erik hesitated. "I keep thinking about Nina... I was so scared, and I don't... I don't know if I did what was right. I needed to keep her safe but..."

"You did the best you could with what you knew at the time," Charles soothed. "And she did well. I know with absolute certainty that you adore Nina, and you know what?" He gently prodded Erik in the shoulder.

"What?" Erik asked after a moment.

"She adores you too." Charles kissed his cheek. "She's confident, and she's certain in our love. There are a lot of children whose families might have been rich, but lacked that certainty."

Erik sighed, gathering Charles up into his arms, hearing the unspoken words - that Charles himself had lacked that certainty. "They say you need to take things easy for a few weeks after the operation, and our kids always need so much help-"

"I can manage some things, and Hank and Logan and the rest." Charles squeezed his hand. "And anyway, at least we have a lot of spare wheelchairs if you want to use one."

Erik allowed himself a faint smile at that comment, leaning in to kiss him. "I can't believe I get to have you there."

Charles nodded. "Don't worry. I've spoken to Logan and Hank about helping with things, David knows you need to be treated gently, and Nina is excited to help. It's going to be okay. You will just need to recover."

Erik looked up at him. He didn't say anything out loud, but he was sure that Charles's telepathy would let him know just how nervous Erik was about what was going to happen. Charles squeezed his hand again.

"I'll be with you, and afterwards we're going to get to meet our children..."

Erik nodded, patting a hand absently over his stomach. "I wonder what their powers will be."

"They might not be mutants," Charles pointed out, with a playful smile. After a moment, he considered. "Nina's power has nothing to do with you, but both Kurt and David take after their parents. I've had to keep telling Hank he can't use our children for research just because he's got data on both of the parents."

Erik glared slightly, but relaxed at Charles's arms wrapping around his chest. "What powers do you want them to have?" he asked.

"I quite like the idea of you getting a little metallokinetic," Charles answered carefully. "You could help them make things, and share your skills with them. Or a telepath, but that would be tough at first to stop them upsetting David..." He tilted his head, deep in thought. "Mostly I just love the idea of the two of us helping our children with their powers, you know? It's like a dream come true. What about you?"

"Nothing I particularly want," Erik started, then managed a faint grin. "But I'm hoping for not invisibility."

Charles grimaced. "I hope for not invisibility too." He pressed a hand to Erik's stomach. "But either way, we love both of you..." He yawned, lifting his legs so that he could lie down on the bed. "Come on, come to bed. We've got a big day tomorrow."

Erik got into a position he found comfortable, tucked between cushions and Charles's body, legs resting on a pillow. He took a deep breath. The fear still lingered at the back of his mind, but for now at least he was able to keep it subdued. Whatever the morning brought, he wouldn't be facing it alone.

He drifted off a little with that thought in mind, getting some much needed rest, and woke at Charles nuzzling against his shoulder. "Come on, Erik. It's time to meet our kids."

Erik nodded, allowing himself a few more moments in Charles's arms before he went to prepare for the day ahead, using the bathroom and dressing, grabbing his overnight bag, and then speaking to the seemingly endless array of children who wanted to hug him and wish him well before what came next.

Nina cuddled against him. "You've got your teddy, right Papa?"

"Your teddy, Häschen," he reminded. "But yes, I have them with me, and they're going to take good care of me, and your siblings." He pressed a kiss against her forehead. "Me and your daddy love you and your brothers so much, Häschen."

"I know, Papa." She giggled, and patted his hand. "And I love you too. Have fun!"

Erik nodded, cuddling her one last time before he waddled to the car. Edie was waiting there, as was Alex, and Charles.

"Mama, I thought you didn't want to be there?"

She shook her head. "I don't, but I'm going to look after Charles - he's going to be mostly with you, Maus. I thought I could sit with his body and make sure he doesn't get into any mischief, and that way I can see my grandchildren as soon as you're ready for visitors."

Erik leaned against her, cuddling her awkwardly, and then pulling away with a smile. "Thank you, Mama. I'm glad."

The four of them clambered into the car, and Erik gazed out of the window as they headed to the hospital. He kept reminding himself it was going to be fine. He knew he had a loving family already, and he couldn't wait to hold his new babies, to get to introduce them to the other people that he loved. He felt Charles's mind snuggling up against his own, and relaxed a little. 

This time, he wasn't facing this alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your wonderful comments! If you've enjoyed please let me know. I've had a busy week, but should still be able to post next Saturday!


	8. Fatherhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for non-graphic description of a caesarian birth

The journey to the hospital was one of the longest of Charles's life, his heart racing as he tried to focus on the road, knowing that soon he would have another two children. He couldn't help thinking back to David's birth, when he and Gabby had been dreaming of being parents, with no idea of what the realities that awaited them would be. He wouldn't have changed David for the world, but he remembered the naivety, his certainty that Gabrielle would be at his side forever, and his heart ached.

Erik's hand reached out to rest against his shoulder, squeezing gently, and he could feel the calmness of Erik's thoughts, the excitement of Edie's, the concern of Alex's. And then quieter, softer, two other small awarenesses. Not thinking yet, not really, but present and contented. Those two minds tugged at his heart. His children weren't even out in the world yet, and he was already willing to do whatever it took to keep them safe. They were the most precious thing in the world, just like their siblings. The thought that soon he could hold them, feel those first few fragile thoughts sparking... He took a deep breath, and tried to concentrate on the road ahead. 

It wasn't far, but Charles felt almost overwhelmed with excitement and fear. He parked in a disabled space, getting into his wheelchair, and following Erik in through the doors of the delivery suite. He was able to accompany him as far as the desk, before a doctor shot him a disdainful look. "I'm sorry, we don't allow alpha partners to be present for the birth."

"I know," Charles managed a smile, even if part of him wanted to just punch the man in the face and damn the consequences. "I just wanted to ensure that he got here safely. Now that I know he is here, I am happy to wait to be called through when they are ready for visitors."

Charles nodded, wheeling a short distance away, his heart aching at the thought of leaving behind those two little minds. He took a deep breath, looking to Alex hopefully, but not wanting to pressure the boy into something he didn't want.

After a moment, Alex stepped forwards, smiling shyly at the receptionist. "Can I come with him? He's... He's my adoptive father."

The man considered for a moment, checking Erik's notes. Charles reached out, provided a gentle telepathic nudge in the right direction, and the man nodded. Alex walked with Erik down the hall. _Charles?_ The teenager's thoughts brushed Charles's own. _You can come in._

 _Thank you._ Charles settled down with Edie in a chair beside him. "I should be fine. Any problems, just pinch my hand."

"I will," she promised, pulling a book out of a bag. He could feel her nervousness, but she was trying to be calm. He understood - felt the same.

He reached out, for Alex's mind, and slipped inside.

It felt strange, walking after so long, and his legs stumbled a little, but a moment later he caught his balance, reminding himself he had to behave appropriately. Erik looked up at him and smiled, and he nodded once. He was there. The sheer joy on Erik's face was contagious, and he grinned back, as they made their way past rooms that were neatly decorated and appropriate for alphas to meet their children in, and deeper towards the rooms where omegas would bring their children into the world. 

"How are you feeling, Erik?" he asked, and Erik gazed up at him and shrugged.

"A bit nervous. They are about to cut me in half."

"Not funny," Charles muttered, Alex's voice feeling strange to his ears. He suddenly understood why Edie hadn't wanted this. "Is it going to hurt him?" He asked one of the nurses, who simply gave him a strange look. 

Erik cleared his throat. "It won't hurt much, during the actual thing, that's what they said in my scans. I'm going to have an epidural, it's going to numb the pain. The problem will be after, when my body tries to fix from this."

Charles flinched slightly. He understood - while there was a chance that Erik could have given birth naturally, there was a risk of complications with the twins refusing to stay in the correct position, and that and his previous trauma had led to the decision that a caesarian was the best plan. That didn't make it any less terrifying to change into a surgical gown, and take his place by Erik's head, balancing on unsteady legs and holding his hand.

Erik for his part was doing remarkably well at staying calm, despite the obvious pain that splayed across his features as the epidural was fitted. He winced, taking shallow breaths, and Charles watched in a mixture of wonder and horror as his children entered the word. The first was a boy, just over five pounds, and with a small patch of silver hair at the top of his head. Charles could feel his tiny mind, confused and disoriented and lost, and desperately aware of an absence as he started to howl out his displeasure.

The second child was the sister that Nina longed for, a small girl a pound lighter than her brother, and without his shock of silver hair. Her mind hummed with distress and disorientation, which settled a little as the babies were placed together in the same incubator, as the surgeons worked to close up the wound. 

Erik smiled up at him, his hand gripping Charles's own as though it was the only thing in the world that was real. _How are our babies?_

 _Beautiful._ Charles promised him, standing awkwardly as Erik was cleaned a little, and nurses fussed over the children, cleaning them and preparing them to meet their father. Erik cradled the two of them close, his eyes shining with devotion, and Charles could feel their contentment again. Their children were so young, and yet they already knew that Erik was their home. 

He stood nearby, watching as Erik was taken to a suitable bed, and made to look presentable. For once, Erik didn't fight, even allowing some makeup to be applied so that he looked healthier.

"I want my husband," he insisted, gazing down. "Alex, do you want to hold one, while we wait?"

Charles nodded, sitting down awkwardly in a chair beside the bed, and holding out his arms, gathering their new daughter against his chest as Erik held their son. His heart felt so full of love he could have cried. But he waited, for his own form, to hold his children on his lap and to talk to them.

Erik smiled at him, clearly tired but smiling fondly, and Charles could feel a tired satisfaction emanating from him.

"You did well," Charles promised.

"So did you." _Thank you for being there._ Erik yawned, and the doctors checked him over.

"Do you want to see if his husband is out there? They walk off sometimes, because they think they have more time than they do, and I don't want to upset him," a doctor queried, and reluctantly Charles handed over his daughter and allowed himself to slip from Alex's body. 

_Thank you so much._

_It's okay. Glad you were there._ Alex shrugged. _What'm I doing?_

 _Fetching me, and Edie as well if you wouldn't mind - just come out, we'll be waiting._ Charles instructed, and felt his son hurry to follow his instructions. As soon as Alex emerged Edie approached and embraced him, smiling and cooing endearments at him in a mixture of English and German. 

Charles couldn't wait a moment longer. He made his way along the corridor, to where his husband and twins were waiting. He mentally nudged one of the orderlies into showing him to the right room, and wheeled over to the bed. He could see how they had tried to hide Erik's exhaustion, but it was still obvious.

That didn't matter. What mattered was that he was there, beside Erik, and that he could reach out for his husband's hand. Erik smiled at him, still a little bleary from the medicine he had been given, and the experience of his children entering the world.

"How are you?" Charles asked.

"Good. They're perfect, Charles. They're... they're perfect."

Edie arrived, and gently placed one of the children on Charles's lap, allowing him to curl up around the tiny boy, who gazed up at the world in wonder, before deciding he didn't like what he could see and starting to cry. Charles tried to soothe him, resisting the urge to use his telepathy, even if he wanted to. As he began to speak, the infant relaxed a little, and Charles could feel soft small sparks of recognition at the sound of his voice.

His children already recognised him. He gazed down at them, his heart swelling with love.

"We'll need to name them."

"We will..." Erik agreed. _I had a thought for their middle names... if it would be alright._ He set out his plan, and Charles nodded, wiping away a tear, before they continued to discuss their first names. 

"I always liked Peter," Charles said quietly, gazing at their son. They had considered names before of course, but it was now, looking at their children, that they would make their final decision. 

"Peter..." Erik agreed, staring at their son, and then looking up. "Mama, if it's alright with you... we wanted for our son to be called Peter Jakob. After Papa."

Edie nodded, pressing a kiss to her son's forehead, and then leaning in to embrace Charles, smiling up at the two of them. "That is... a good name. For a wonderful child."

"And for his sister?" Charles asked, wanting Erik to make the choice.

"Wanda," Erik said after a moment's contemplation. "Peter Jakob Lehnsherr, and Wanda Gabrielle Lehnsherr."

"She'd love her," Charles said softly. He was glad that the children would carry those names with them, a reminder of those who would have loved them, if only they had been given the chance to meet.

Erik gazed at him, expression softened by exhaustion, and Charles sent back a deep sensation of love. "Rest, Erik. We can look after the little ones for a while."

Erik nodded, allowing himself to drift off to sleep, clearly exhausted. Charles gazed at his children, and smiled, already dreaming of bringing them home.

***

Charles had been quite clear, in the run up to the birth, that when he brought the babies home Erik and his newborns would need rest, and a chance to recover in peace, which meant absolutely no pestering them.

As he drove down the driveway towards his house, he could see his children, students and the rest of his family clustered on the front steps, Darwin and Logan holding up a "WELCOME HOME BABIES!" sign that was decorated in all the colours of the rainbow. David was standing off to the side a little, Hank sat down beside him, and Perdita at his feet, while Nina was the first to break ranks, leading Sean, Jimmy, Laura and Jason rushing towards the car.

Erik whimpered softly, checking the door was locked before Sean would try and clamber him and tear his stitches. Charles laughed, reaching out telepathically to his children. _You need to be gentle, okay? Erik had a big operation._

The five of them stopped, and stood smartly, with their hands behind their backs and identical innocent expressions on their faces. Charles shook his head fondly, but unlocked the car door, transferring into his wheelchair before going around to help Edie and the babies out, letting Alex support Erik towards the house. The door to the house opened, and a wheelchair approached, without anyone seated in it. Alex helped Erik into it, allowing him to catch his breath.

It was Nina who stepped forwards first, reaching to cuddle her father's arm. "Are you okay, Papa?"

"I'm fine, Häschen. Just tired."

"Okay..." She skipped alongside them as Alex wheeled Erik back to the house. "We've been making cards for the babies! Do you want to see?"

"I'd love to," Erik answered, despite his exhaustion.

Nina beamed. "Can...can I see the babies?" Her voice was clearly what she thought of as a whisper, and anyone else would call a quiet shout at best.

"As long as you're very quiet," Edie said, settling the cribs down in the middle of the assembled crowd. "They're sleeping."

As she said that, Wanda began to fuss, and Erik reached for her. Darwin passed her over, before cuddling against Alex, and Erik rocked his daughter. Everyone stared and cooed, and eventually Charles was able to persuade them to let Erik inside so that he could get some much needed rest.

Before Erik could do that however, he was offered various cookies, cards, and pictures. It appeared that the children had been spending their spare time for a while creating as many congratulations cards as was possible. Alex did a wonderful job of gathering them up, and promising to put them up in Charles's study.

"Any problems with the school?" He asked Betsy curiously. His plan was to hand over the running of the school to her for at least the next few weeks, so that he could focus all his attention on his growing family, and on supporting Erik as he recovered from surgery.

"None," Betsy promised. "We've got a new pupil actually, one of Moira's patients, but I can handle the intake form."

"What can she do?"

"Weather manipulation, but I've got this under control, you don't need to worry. Look after your kids." She said it with such authority he couldn't help smiling, leaning in to look at the two tiny children. His new son and daughter, both the most beautiful baby he had ever seen, same as David had once been, the same he was sure as all of his children.

He led Erik back to their bedroom, settling the two infants in their cribs, and helping Erik onto the bed.

"I'll be right here," he promised.

Erik nodded, reaching for his hand, and then drifting off to sleep.

***

Wanda and Peter were simply the two most perfect children that there had ever been, at least if you asked Charles. He doted upon both of them, happy to spend his time alternating between fetching Erik whatever he could possibly need, and simply watching his infants dozing, or gurgling, or attempting to wriggle. Erik began to recover from the surgery, and Wanda and Peter continued to take up much of Charles's attention. 

He was careful to make time for the older children as well, especially David who was struggling with the interruption to his routine, but he found himself relieved he'd taken the break from the school. He was glad he had such a wonderful family to help him.

He was sat watching the twins lying together on a blanket, when the air was split by a burst of dark blue smoke. The first time this had happened, it was a cause for concern. Now, it was just a part of life. 

He turned around, to find Kurt standing unsteadily against the wall, one hand fisted into the material of Scott's babygrow. Kurt stumbled forwards, and nearly tripped. As he toppled forwards, he let go of Scott, windmilling his arms and then disappearing again.

 _Alex, I've got your son in here._ He reached out telepathically, while he wheeled across the room to pick up Scott, bouncing him in his arms. Alex retrieved his son, and Erik walked in, holding two cups of tea.

"Are you sure you should be carrying that?" Charles asked on instinct, falling silent only at Erik's glare.

"Charles, do you want someone to ask that because you use a wheelchair?"

"No..." Charles sighed, accepting he wasn't going to be able to stop Erik. At least everything seemed to be healing well. Erik settled down in an armchair beside Charles.

"How are the tiny monsters?"

"Perfect. Kurt made an appearance-" No sooner had he said that, than there was another burst of blue smoke. 

"Scott?" Kurt asked.

"He's with Alex."

The boy nodded and disappeared again, and Erik laughed a little, leaning over to embrace Charles and hissing a little at the pain of the movement. Charles reached out to squeeze his hand, leaning in to kiss him.

Kurt appeared yet again, and grinned widely, revealing small shark-like teeth. "Dad's gonna have a baby!" He signed his words as he spoke, with a big, exaggerated mime of rocking an infant. With that, he vanished, and Charles groaned, turning to Erik.

"Which one's dad?"

"Janos."

Charles considered for a moment and shrugged. "I suppose that it could be worse."

Erik laughed, leaning in to kiss him, trying not to flinch at the faint twinge of pain, and Charles rubbed his side gently. "You've got to be careful."

"I will be," Erik lied. "Can you tell Azazel I send congratulations?"

Charles relayed the message, before red smoke appeared before them, and Azazel stood there looking extraordinarily smug.

"I hear my son told you the good news?" 

Erik nodded, and Azazel beamed. 

"My child will be the most beautiful child ever."

With that he also disappeared, and Erik laughed. Charles looked over at the sleeping twins, and decided he and Azazel would probably have to agree to disagree on that particular topic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments and encouragement! This week has been very busy, hope you're getting some rest!


	9. Starting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to Bel for her help with the last scene in this chapter.

Erik woke slowly, in bed beside his husband. He could feel the solidity of his daughter's necklace a few floors above, and in the rooms around her items of jewellery or ornaments which he had gifted to each of her siblings. In a far room, he could sense his Mama's bracelet. Upstairs, safe in their own wing were the omegas that had been rescued from the Hellfire Club, and he wondered at the change that had been brought about. The man he despised, the man who had killed his father and kidnapped him, was gone, and they were free. He felt a peace he had not expected to know.

The twins had been up until all hours the previous morning, but finally they were silent, and Erik took a few deep breaths, just luxuriating in the fact he had a few moments to himself. He glanced over at Charles, who was smiling in his sleep, one hand resting against Erik's pillow. Erik smiled, leaning in to brush a kiss against Charles's forehead. Charles grinned in return, groaning softly and twisting towards him.

 _'s early..._ Tired thoughts tangled with his own, and Erik stifled a laugh as he glanced over at the alarm clock.

_It's eight thirty, Charles. Civilised people are awake by now._

_Civilised people don't have to deal with our twins._ Charles answered, yawning and reaching up for a cuddle. Erik obliged, allowing himself a little longer to sleep comfortably with Charles in his arms. He knew they couldn't stay there together - there was too much to do, and whilst Betsy had done wonderfully running the school, he knew Charles was missing helping. For now though, he was content to just curl up against him, and trust that things were going to be alright.

It wasn't long at all before the children started fussing. The crib was metal-lined, and placed at Charles's side of the bed, so that he could reach them without needing to get his wheelchair. Erik carefully rocked the crib with his powers, and then when that didn't seem to help, he floated it up into the air, guiding it to where he was, and moving to sit up in bed.

Peter gazed at him, blinking softly, his cries having fallen quiet at the sensation of being airborn. Erik reached out and picked him up, bringing a soft toy with him which he held up, talking quietly and trying to encourage Peter. Peter squirmed a little in his grasp, and Erik smiled. "Such a clever little one." Peter was still far too young to reach for things, but Erik still liked playing with him, contented to just smile down at his beautiful children for hours.

It felt easy, in a way. He was secure, he knew Charles loved him, he had his mother and a family better than he could ever have dreamed of. With Nina he had been afraid and alone. He wasn't either of those things now.

He could feel Nina moving around upstairs, and he nudged Charles with his elbow.

"Whuh?"

"Tell Nina that she can come down?" He suggested, and after a moment Charles nodded.

There was a brief pause, as Charles stubbornly curled up under the blanket, and then Nina knocked on the door. Erik waved the door open. A moment later, Nina's head appeared around the frame, and she waved.

"Can I come in?" She asked, in an attempt at quietness.

Erik nodded, grinning at her. "Come tickle your dad's feet, he's being lazy."

"Dad can't feel it if I tickle his feet." Nina pointed out, and Erik paused, pretending to think. He nodded seriously. "I'd better tickle his neck then."

"Nooo!" Charles yelped, disappearing in his entirety under the blanket like a tortoise.

Nina giggled to herself, skipping over to the bed and sitting down beside Charles, poking him in the shoulder. "Hello, Daddy!"

"Hello, Nina. Hello, twins," Charles muttered. "Hello, mean nasty man who won't let me sleep in."

"Hello, Charles," Erik answered, leaning in to press a kiss to Charles's lips, before he turned to Nina. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes! I just wanted to check the babies were okay. Perdita said they kept crying last night, and she was worried."

"They're fine, but please thank Perdita for caring," Erik replied, while Charles tried to get his sleep-addled mind around the fact that the dog was asking after his children's well being.

"I will!" Nina answered, clearly taking on the task with all the seriousness that she could muster. "She loves the babies very much. Papa, can you take the babies outside yet?"

Erik fought back a fond smile. "I'll ask Hank what he thinks later today, alright?"

"Thank you, Papa!" Nina embraced him, then looked to the door. "I'm gonna go tell Perdita and David the babies are okay if that's alright?" 

"That's fine, sweetheart," Charles promised, and Nina skipped out of the room. Erik groaned softly as Charles wrapped a gentle arm around his waist.

"You don't want to take them outside?"

"I mean, we can. I know they're safe here, really. That this is probably the safest place they could possibly be. I just worry, sometimes, you know?" Erik shrugged a little, leaning to rest against Charles. "I know it's safe here, and Nina plays outside all the time but..."

"You're protective."

"I feel weak right now," Erik admitted. "I can still use my ability but my body's weaker and-" 

_I understand,_ Charles interrupted, lifting himself into a sitting position. "I get it. You're scared and right now you're not as strong as you're used to being. You've always thought that if it comes to it you can at least fight, but while you're healing from surgery that's not an easy option. I can come outside with you, or Alex, or Logan - anyone here would be happy to help you and give you whatever you need to feel safe. But you are strong. You can keep them safe. Anyway, you'll have metal with you. You don't need to be afraid."

Erik nodded, leaning in and kissing Charles for a moment. "You realise that your daughter is probably going to want to introduce our babies to every single animal that she can find?"

"I do," Charles agreed, resting his head on Erik's shoulder. "But that's okay. It's good she's so excited about being a big sister."

"I think she's just relieved not to be the only girl," Erik laughed, gazing down at his two tiny children. "I think I might try going out into the garden today. I'll put the twins in those metal baskets I made," he reassured, before Charles could begin to lecture him about the danger of picking up the children. 

"You want me to come with you?"

"I can manage," Erik promised, taking a deep breath, mentally scanning the house again. His mind caught on a rather nice watch that was upstairs, and he rolled his eyes. _I think Warren's had Christian over for a sleepover. That or he's borrowed his watch._

Charles groaned. "Great. As if Emma isn't insufferable enough already."

Erik nodded, then paused. "I was wondering... once I'm feeling a bit better, I think I want to get involved in something that will help... We've closed the Hellfire, and the omegan mutants there are safe. Shaw's gone. But there are still other omegas suffering."

"I'll talk with Emma," Charles reassured him, pride shining in his eyes. "Hopefully we can do something. You might have to testify, but... I'll be beside you, every step of the way. We can make things better."

Erik nodded. He didn't know if he believed it, but he wanted to try at least. He climbed out of the bed, going to get dressed, using his powers to rock the crib while he brushed his teeth. Once he was ready, he grabbed the twins using his powers, kissed Charles, and made his way down for breakfast.

That morning, it was Logan who was cooking, and at the table Jason and Laura were sitting with a student that Erik didn't recognise.

"Hello," he greeted the three girls.

"Hello, Mister Erik," Laura greeted, while Jason slipped out of her seat and came closer to look at the babies. 

"They're so tiny," the illusionist whispered, waving her fingers and making little butterflies flap around their heads. Wanda gurgled to herself, and Erik nodded.

"They're very small, but that's okay, we were all small to start with." He glanced at Logan. "Some of us stayed small."

"I ain't afraid to stab you in front of the kids," Logan said firmly while the girls giggled, but as he did he passed Erik a plateful of pancakes, so Erik was fairly sure he wasn't actually in trouble.

"You should not threaten him," the new girl said firmly. She was a couple of years older than Jason, although still too young to have manifested her secondary gender - around twelve - with a shock of white hair that contrasted with her skin. "It is not good, to threaten those with children." She smiled at Erik. "I am Ororo. Betsy said that you are David's father?"

"David, Alex, Sean, Jimmy, and Nina's father," Erik listed off, not wanting any of his children to feel left out. "And now these two as well."

"I see." The girl smiled at him, as Sean and Jimmy appeared for breakfast, Sean rushing over to pester Logan while Jimmy gazed at the sleeping twins.

Ororo looked up at him, and nodded. "Thank you for this school. I... have been looking for somewhere I can learn to control my powers. I... have had accidents before. But I will learn."

"We all need to learn," Erik reassured her, reaching out and squeezing her hand. "I like your jewellery."

"Betsy said you can sense metal." She handed over a bracelet, allowing him to examine the intricate metalwork. After a few moments, he returned it to her, floating it through the air, and she smiled. 

"I can. That's how I am carrying these two around-" he gestured at the floating cribs, and she nodded thoughtfully. 

"I can control lightning. I obviously will not practice if you and your children are around, but will it cause you injury if I hit the conducting rod? If so I can move further afield, I wish you no harm."

"That should be fine, thank you Ororo," Erik answered, impressed by the youngster's thoughtfulness. He looked up as slowly the others trooped into the room, smiling a little when Warren made his appearance alongside Christian, who was wearing a white monogrammed dressing gown.

Christian hesitated a little in the doorway, seeing Logan. Erik understood - he was jumpy around strange alphas sometimes, and for a long time he'd had to have been able to cope with them. Christian took a deep breath and stepped forwards, and Logan added another plate of food to the table.

Warren took it, moving to sit beside Christian, half-sheltering him with a wing, and Erik smiled. Betsy wandered in, just before Azazel appeared in a burst of smoke, his husband cuddling against him and Kurt held between them. Janos sat at the table, and Erik waved, flashing him a thumbs up. Janos's answering smile was shy, but he nodded, turning his attention to the food Azazel was piling onto his plate. He attempted to stop him, and Azazel just grinned and added more. The two of them started laughing, as Kurt reached up to grab some of the food.

"He hungry today?" Warren asked, pointing to Janos's laden plate.

"He's going to have child. He needs the best food." Azazel answered. 

Warren looked between the two of them and frowned. "I thought you were both omegas. Who is the dad?" He glanced over to Logan, who snorted.

"I am. I give him my child."

"Omegas can-" Warren started, before his eyes widened, and he muttered some fairly impressive swear words.

"Language in front of the children," Erik reminded.

Betsy muttered under her breath. After a moment, she smiled. "I'll take you boys to the pharmacy later."

Nina arrived with David and Perdita, rushing over to Erik to hug him and waving down at the babies. "Can we take them outside? I've told all my friends."

"After breakfast," Erik promised, resigning himself to a long day ahead.

Nina was ecstatic to have the babies out in the garden. Charles had told her to be gentle with her Papa, and she had clearly taken those instructions to heart. She had told Erik to wait while she got things ready. 

Erik had expected to step out into a scene resembling a still from _The Birds_ , with various animals lining every available surface (he was glad Nina had so many animal friends, but at times he found himself unsettled by it). Instead, when she called him out, he found she had set up a picnic blanket with her favourite teddy and a toy dinosaur. She had positioned them in the shade of a tree, and there were a couple of cookies on a paper plate and a glass of orange juice.

"What's all this?"

"I thought you could sit down, and have a nice picnic?" She explained, skipping beside the floating cribs her siblings were settled in. "And then my friends could come and see, but don't worry, I've told them that the babies are tired, and we have to be careful with them."

"Thank you, Häschen," he murmured, settling down in the space provided, and holding up the plate of cookies to his daughter.

Nina shook her head and crossed her arms. "They're for you. Hank says you need to eat to get strong and he says you should eat healthily, but that cookies are healthy as long as you don't eat them all the time."

"Ah, okay then-" Erik hid a smile. "I suppose I shouldn't argue with Hank."

"No, you shouldn't." she agreed, clearly proud he was willing to listen to her wisdom. Once he was comfortable, she closed her eyes, concentrating, and a squirrel appeared, racing up to take a look at the twins.

"Could you take them out from the crib please, Papa?" Nina asked, gazing up at him hopefully. He obeyed, resting Wanda and Peter on his knees, and soon other visitors arrived. A few more squirrels dashed up, as did some kinds of vole or mouse, and up in a tree a chipmunk chattered away. Further back, he could see a raccoon.

After a moment, the raccoon dashed forwards, and grabbed one of his cookies.

"Hey!" Nina glared. "Put that back, that's for my Papa..."

The raccoon obeyed, and Erik frowned at the cookie. "How about we crumble that up for the birds?"

"Okay!" Nina set about doing that, pointing to the babies and talking eagerly to each animal, patting a fox that came and rubbed its nose against her legs, and beckoning a reluctant skunk closer.

The trees around them were full of birds - those he recognised, and those he didn't. A pair of northern cardinals danced along a branch, and a flock of starlings filled a nearby tree. A woodpecker landed on Nina's hand, taking some of the cookie crumbs, and a crowd of eager chickadees danced under her feet. A tiny wren took up position on the crib itself, gazing at the twins before taking to the wing.

A mole nosed its way onto the blanket, stopping before the baby and sniffing the air, and Nina settled down beside her Papa. "Will you sing to me?" she asked, hiding a yawn, and Erik wondered if she'd worn herself out gathering all of her little friends together. Regardless, he stroked her hair and began to sing, his three children curled up against him, a sense of home bubbling in his chest. 

_Are you alright out there?_ Charles's voice in his head was fond. _I just looked out the window, and it appears my husband, baby son and both of my daughters have been kidnapped by a Disney movie._

 _We're good,_ Erik thought back, aware of how true that was, how comfortable and contented he felt at that moment. _You can join us, if you'd like._

 _I'll see if David feels up to it,_ Charles offered, his words accompanied by a near-overwhelming wave of love.

The arrival of more of the family chased away some of the animals, but Erik couldn't bring himself to mind, not when he was surrounded by all those that he cared about. He watched as the twins slowly blinked awake, Peter beginning to sniffle until he placed the two of them side by side, at which point his son curled up contentedly beside his sister.

Everything felt peaceful. When his mother came out of the house carrying a camera, to take a few pictures, he found himself feeling a peace inside himself that he hadn't felt for a long time. He glanced over to where Kitty was sitting, gazing curiously at a blue jay, and cleared his throat. 

"Kitty, do you want me to go with you to the temple this week?"

The girl looked at him, as though she understood how much this mattered, and she nodded.

Stepping foot through the door of the temple was a strange experience. Erik had long ago abandoned the faith he had been raised in, as it had been forced from him with the sheer cruelty that life had thrown at him. He had never been particularly devout, going mostly so that he had an excuse to spend time with Magda. But it felt different this time, with one of the students at his side.

It felt peaceful, in a way. To be welcomed back into something he thought he had left behind, to open up a door that the world had closed to him. 

Charles was taking care of the twins, and Nina had decided she didn't want to come today, so it was just his Mama, Kitty, and Erik. His Mama's arm wrapped around his waist, giving him a gentle squeeze, before he went to greet people.

***

After that first cautious visit, Erik began to take Kitty to the temple most weekends, making friends outside of the mutant community that Charles had formed. He became involved in helping with the food bank, providing support to people who needed it, and while he wasn't sure he believed, he felt a sense of home, a sense of safety.

It was Mama who suggested he make use of the mikveh. He had used it after his first heat, remembered vaguely how nervous he had been to immerse himself in the waters. He spoke with the rabbi, and she supported him.

On the day, he packed a bag of toiletries, and kissed the twins. "Charles, you'll be alright?"

 _I'll be fine._ Charles promised, squeezing his hand. "I'll only contact you in an absolute emergency, alright? We'll be fine. Go and do this." Charles pressed a kiss to the back of Erik's hand. _Go and heal._

Erik nodded, leaning against him for a moment, before he headed to the mikveh. He smiled at the receptionist, and was shown through to a private room. He showered and brushed his teeth, reading the preparatory meditations, focusing on the fact that this was an end and a new beginning, a chance to redefine himself. He focused on the warm sensation of the water of the shower on his skin, on the fact that he was clean, and pure, and safe.

He gazed at the burn mark on his wrist, and thought of his infants at home, and he told himself that he was ready.

He stepped through into a beautiful room, walking slowly down spiral stairs into pure water, the attendant looking away until he was within the water. He recited the blessing, and immersed himself in the water, alone with his thoughts, and feeling lighter than he had in years. The pain of the past slowly washed away. He felt tears forming, and allowed himself to cry - in mourning for his father and for the boy he had been, and in gratitude for the man he had become, the husband and father that he was. He thought of his family, those who had been lost and those who remained, and he allowed the water to shelter him, to comfort him.

He remained there for a few more moments, deep in thought, aware that this could be an end to the dark period which had once seemed like it was his entire life. He took another slow breath, and stepped out of the water, wrapping himself in the towel once more, and heading back to the room where his clothes were waiting. He dried and dressed, deep in thought, and yet feeling a sense of peace, and he headed home.

That night, he curled up in Charles's arms, his twin children sleeping within reach, his other children in the house around them. He was surrounded by love, and security, and he knew that Shaw no longer had any power over him or those he cared about. He would bear the scars of what had happened for a lifetime, but they wouldn't stop him from stepping forwards in who he wanted to be. 

In a few short weeks, he would celebrate the anniversary of their real wedding - not the formality born of desperation, but the one born of love. A life he had never imagined that he would have was now his own, and he would treasure it, he would fight for it, and he would know that he deserved this goodness. He laid with his head on his husband's chest, and he felt whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support. Just one final epilogue to go, and I would like to thank all of you who take the time to comment. It means so much to me!


	10. Family

Charles and Erik's first wedding anniversary - the anniversary of their real wedding, the one they celebrated, the one that had _meant_ something that Charles had never thought would happen again - was marked with another party in the mansion. Charles looked out over his family, watching Erik resting on a picnic blanket, a plate of food balanced on his lap as he tried to persuade the twins to eat. Wanda happily nibbled on the slice of apple she had been given. Erik started to praise her, and Peter took the opportunity to duck out from Erik's grasp, taking unsteady steps with windmilling arms towards Charles's chair.

Charles reached out and grabbed his youngest son, lifting him up and settling him onto his lap. "Where are you off to, you little pest?" He pressed a kiss against his son's silver hair, wheeling over to Erik. "We got an escapee."

"I can see that." Erik handed over a plate of snacks, and Charles began the task of guiding the food to their little boy's mouth. He smiled to feel a soft green glow at the back of his awareness, and leaned forwards to see that David was sitting a short distance from the rest, Nina beside him. Nina was deep in conversation with Perdita about the plans for her upcoming eighth birthday.

"Ah, there you are, Maus and my little Mouselings." Edie interrupted, bustling over holding a camera. "There, shuffle over, Erik, I want a picture of the four of you, before we start trying to catch Sean."

Given that the last Charles had seen of Sean and Jimmy, they had been trying to pester Bobby into freezing over the fountain, Charles thought that the idea of a perfect family photograph was probably impossible. It was a sweet idea though, and if she did manage to wrangle the children into a picture, well, he was sure it would find a space in his office, where he could look at it whenever he needed motivation that he was on the right path. He knew he was, even if at times things were hard. But the photo would remind him of that.

As the photograph was taken, he caught a glimpse of Azazel and Janos, sat on a bench in the shade, their baby girl in Azazel's arms. She had taken after Janos in appearance, and judging by the way her skin was cold to the touch she possibly had a weather manipulation power, similar to her father. But Charles knew that Ororo, or Bobby, would step up and help as necessary. Regardless of what her powerset was, he knew that Delilah was doted upon by both of her fathers, and that she would grow up with security from her first moments that Kurt and Nina had lived without, alongside the love which they had grown up certain of.

Taking the moment while his fathers were distracted, Kurt teleported over to make a grab for the carrot sticks. Erik laughed, letting the toddler grab a couple before shooing him back towards his fathers, and posing for another image. Charles could feel the sheer contentment that radiated from his husband, a far stronger feeling than he had ever thought such an emotion could be - it was a sign of peace, but it went beyond that. It was joy, and love, and meaning, all bundled together and shining brightly from Erik's every breath. Overcome with love for the man he had married, Charles kissed him softly.

Edie took a photograph at that moment, before she went to try and gather up their children, and then worked on assembling the entire crowd.

"You should be in the photo, Mama." Erik called out, using his ability to ease the camera from Edie's hands. "Come here. I can take the photograph."

Charles watched in admiration as Erik floated the camera into place, before he took the photograph. The flash made baby Delilah sniffle, and Peter flailed so much his hands would be a blur in the image, but it was perfect. A moment later, chaos erupted, and David retreated to a safe distance, as Sean chased after a frog and Nina told him off.

Charles watched his children, and felt a certain confidence and happiness settle deep within him. He leaned against Erik, and tilted his head up for a kiss. "Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary," Erik answered, and Charles didn't think he could ever know a moment more perfect than that.

*** _Five Years Later:_ ***

It turned out there were infinite moments that were just as perfect in their own ways as that one had been. In five years, the school had gone from strength to strength, and now there were two dozen students who called the mansion their homes, with all kinds of mutations. Some of the older students had left, gone to university or to take up jobs, but they'd all left with the certainty that the school had a place for them, if they were ever to need it.

Alex was enrolled at NYU, but he still lived at home for now. He and Darwin were talking about getting an apartment together one day, but for now they were happy to live in the mansion and help organise cooking for the students and family members that filled the house with life.

Jimmy had taken being a teenager in his stride, applying himself to his studies, and was showing a real passion for gaming. Sean seemed to already to have mastered teenage temper tantrums, but had learned to fly using his screams, which had horrified everyone other than Hank who saw it as a scientific victory. Over time, Jason felt more comfortable going by Jas, and urged others to address her as such as she blossomed into a beautiful young woman who loved telling stories. Jas and Jimmy could often be found together, talking over imaginary worlds that they had dreamed up, while Jas's younger sister continued to help Logan in the garden. Charles gazed out of the window of his study, picking out the figures of students and family members working together.

Today, Jas was apparently helping Delilah, as the little girl was running around, and appeared to be purple. Which meant either she had managed to get into a paint-pot again, or more likely she had pestered Jas into casting an illusion that made her look like she was purple. Given she appeared to have a moving tail as well, Charles felt fairly secure in the thought that it wouldn't be another paint disaster.

In the distance, he could see Nina playing with a family of foxes, deep in conversation as the twins watched, and fussing over one of the cubs. David was sat a short way away, and while Charles couldn't see clearly at this distance, he was sure his son was busy signing to his siblings, far more confident now. David didn't speak, but he talked, communicating with all of them. Janos and Azazel had helped teach all of the students at least the very basics of signing, so their boy was always able to talk to anyone if he wanted to. 

Charles's attention shifted back to the room that he was in, as he heard a soft whimper from the cradle that was resting against his desk. He leaned down, and picked up little Lorna, running a soothing hand over her soft green hair. She settled as soon as she was cuddled up against him, and he gazed down at her with devotion, feeling the warm familiarity of Erik's mind before the door to his study opened and Erik walked in, floating a tea tray alongside him, on which there was two cups and some freshly made cookies.

"I love you," Charles breathed.

"Me or the tea?" Erik placed the tray down, and came to sit on Charles's lap, leaning in for a soft kiss. "I love you too."

There was a soft pop and the smell of smoke, and Charles looked up to see Kurt stood there, holding onto Scott's hand. Kurt reached forwards, grabbed two cookies, and disappeared in another puff of smoke.

Charles sighed, but he could feel Erik laughing in his arms, and that took some of the sting of losing the cookies away. "What's so funny?"

"He can't get into the cookie jar but it seems he's found a way around it." Erik kissed him. "I'll talk to him later. I've got a meeting with the shelter in a couple of hours, will you be alright with Lorna?"

"We'll be fine, won't we princess?" Charles asked the sleeping infant. "I can manage to look after our children while you go and put the world to rights."

"I know," Erik nodded, leaning in for a deeper kiss, and guiding Charles into his mind. Charles could feel the love and devotion and trust that sparked there, and deeper still, a fierce pride in what they had, in what they had built together. He sent back the sensation of embracing Erik, who looked even more beautiful then than he had the day they'd married. "You've got cookie batter in your hair."

Erik rolled his eyes, and Charles brushed his fingers through Erik's hair to clean it, and Lorna wriggled in her sleep. Charles could feel the minds of his family around him, knew that they were content, and he knew that finally, he was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe this is the last I'll be writing in this particular story, and I just wanted to say a huge thank you to everyone who has read and commented, and special thanks to the people who have helped along the way! This fic has been exactly what I needed over a difficult time of my life, just writing pure fluff and found family and safety. And now I leave them happy, and move on to writing other things. I hope to see some of you in my next fic-adventures, and either way, thank you.
> 
> (And for anyone wondering: Delilah is one of the little kids in Logan, who seemed like a particularly good match for Azazel and Janos due to her appearance and ice breath)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you've enjoyed please do leave a comment, it means a lot to me.


End file.
